Who Do I Trust?
by WWESpongefan
Summary: My OC Abby (Abigail) is a new diva. She puts on a smile, but everyone later on discovers things from her past. One of those being that she suffers from depression. She doesn't want to end up heart broken so she doesn't want to give love a chance with Dean Ambrose. Bray Wyatt wants her to be part of his family. Reading this would give you a better idea than this summary ever would.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt of writing a WWE story. I liked it when The Shield faced The Wyatt Family. When The Shield split up Dean Ambrose had a match against Bray Wyatt on Smackdown. I think that once Dean Ambrose is done with Seth Rollins I think him and Bray should start a one on one feud. They are both talented wrestlers and I would love to hear them cut promos against each other. It's going to happen. It's not a matter of if but when. So in this story my OC which I decided to name Abby is a new diva in WWE. She's different from the other divas. Some could compare her to AJ, but she only gets crazy when shes really upset. She is in her mid twenties and Dean Ambrose catches her eye. She starts to develop feelings for him, but what will he think about her? She has her eyes on Dean Ambrose, but Bray Wyatt has his eyes on her. He knows she is different from the other divas and thats what he thought made her special. When things don't really go the way she wants them to she has to make a choice. **

**Who Do I Trust?**

**Chapter One**

Abby had only been in the WWE for about a few months so her wrestling skills were still improving. When she was out in front of the WWE Universe she had to act like she hated everyone. She used anger and hatred to hype up during a match, but sometimes she would get a little too angry and she would end up losing, most of the time by disqualification. In the divas locker room she didn't hate anyone but she didn't really talk to people. Most of the time they only worried about the divas matches, but sometimes they would be watching certain guys during important matches like PPV matches. For the most part the divas hung out with the other divas and the guys usually hung out with the guys. They were watching Daniel Bryan vs Dean Ambrose. Abby was still new to the roster so she was still learning faces with names. She heard Daniel Bryan's name quite often so she knew who he was. Also when she would be getting ready for a match she would sometimes see him and Brie Bella talking. During the match with Daniel Bryan vs Dean Ambrose she couldn't help but stare at Dean Ambrose. At the time she didn't really know Dean Ambrose so she decided to talk to Brie.

"Hey Brie, who is Daniel fighting?"

"Oh that's Dean Ambrose, he's a good competitor but I'm pretty sure Daniel knows what he's doing. I don't think the match will last much longer."

"Do you know Dean Ambrose?"

"I've said hey to him a few times just to be nice, but I don't really know much about him why?"

She hides a blush as Brie turned her attention away from the match to her.

"Oh no reason... I was just thinking that maybe since you've been here longer you would know something about him."

Brie noticed the blush Abby had on her face and wanted to have a little fun.

"You think he's hot don't you?"

She blushed even more at this but nodded. Brie thought they would make a cute couple.

"Aw that's so cute. Have you ever talked to him?"

"Not yet. He's kind of intimidating. I probably couldn't go around him without being nervous."

Brie wanted to help her as much as she could so she tried to offer words of encouragement.

"That's probably just his character, but I'm sure he's really a nice guy. I think you should at least introduce yourself to him."

Abby smiles and agrees.

"Ok I'll do that sometime when he's not busy."

They heard the bell ring getting their attention. Daniel Bryan's music hit and they showed the replay. Brie didn't take long to celebrate.

"But didn't I tell you Daniel Bryan was going to win?"

Abby smiled but rolled her eyes slightly annoyed. It was a hard fought match but Dean Ambrose took his eyes off his opponent for just a second and Daniel Bryan hit him with the running knee for the win.

The next night on Raw backstage Abby was warming up for her match and she saw a few of the guys also warming up. She didn't know it but as part of his character she saw Dean Ambrose in a bad mood. She watched what the other guys did when Dean was yelling and throwing a fit. Dean picked up a weight and threw it against the wall. The guys that were there heard him yell at them telling them to leave. They ran as he picked up another weight and threatened to throw it at someone. One of the guys that was running wasn't paying attention to where he was going and he ran right into her. She got a better look at the guy that ran into her. It was Zack Ryder.

"Oops sorry. That was SICK! He's a lunatic. Now I get why they call him the Lunatic Fringe. If I were you I'd turn around and run."

Abby was kind of scared, but at the same time amazed at the strength of Dean Ambrose. The weight he threw had to have at least been sixty five pounds or more. She wasn't sure if she was going to say anything, but Zack Ryder and the rest of the locker room cleared out. They did not want to be on Dean Ambrose's bad side. She listened as he talked to himself. What she didn't know was that there were hidden cameras around and he was cutting a promo. She was hiding around the corner of a wall, but he seemed to notice her anyway.

"I had him beat... I can beat you Daniel Bryan! Last night you got lucky... I'll admit, I was off my game for just a second, but I guarentee you this... If I face you here tonight I won't only beat you here in your hometown, but when I'm done with you... You're going to wake up feeling like something is missing. That's because I'm going to rip off that stupid beard off your face... and I'm going to burn it."

That's when he saw her out of the corner of his eye. He turned around and yelled at her.

"Hey! This is my locker room. Get out of here before I rip your head off!"

He didn't even get a good look at her. He thought she was one of the guys, he was about to run after whoever he thought it was that was there, but as soon as she knew he spotted her she ran out as fast as she could. She looked back and was glad that he wasn't following her. She tried to remember what Brie told her that it could have just been part of his character. That's when she thought she remembered seeing a camera somewhere. She tried to calm down, she listened as her heart rate slowed down to it's normal pace. She thought to herself.

(Ok so don't come near him when he's angry. He could have been cutting a promo or something, but either way I think it would be better if you stay away from the guys locker room. But still... throwing that weight was pretty impressive.)

Despite being terrified of him she was attracted to him at the same time. She still wasn't sure if she wanted to meet him. If she was going to meet him she would have to make sure it was on a day when he was in a better mood.

Dean Ambrose was thrilled when he found out he was going to have his rematch. He would love nothing more than beating Daniel Bryan in his own hometown. Abby made sure that he calmed down before she would spy on him. She wanted to watch him as he warmed up. It had only been a few minutes and he had sweat running down his hair to his chest and arms. She wasn't going to deny it, she thought he was hot, especially when he's working out. She realized she had been standing there too long because this time she knew he saw her.

"Hey! I see you over there, come out and face me before I come over there."

She stepped out of the shadows from behind the corner of the wall and into the light. She raised her arms up in defense.

"Woah sorry, I really shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"Oh you're a girl, I thought you were a guy. I was about to come after you. What are you doing in here? This is the guys locker room."

She blushed and had to think of something quick.

"Oh well I'm still kind of new here. I was just looking around."

She didn't know if he believed her or not, but he didn't seem to be interested in her being there. He continued his workout, but he did ask her a question.

"So what's your name?"

"Abby... You're Dean Ambrose... I've seen some of your matches."

She blushed a little because this is the first time she ever talked to him. He noticed her nervous behaviour and told her to relax.

"Relax ok... I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just trying to warm up."

"You have a match?" She asked him still blushing.

"Yeah against Daniel Bryan."

"Oh well... I hope you win." She says smiling nervously.

"Thanks. We'll see what happens."

He leaves the locker room and is ready for the match. All he had to do was wait for his entrance music and wait to enter the ring area. She leaves the locker room and went back to the diva's locker room. She was told that she would have a match later that night against Rosa Mendez. It would be the match just before the main event, which happened to be Daniel Bryan vs Dean Ambrose. She was excited, but nervous at the same time, she would always get that nervous feeling right before a match.

Finally it came time for her match. For the majority of the match they were both pretty evenly matched, but at the last minute Abby performs a kick similar to Sweet Chin Music, then lifts Rosa in the air and slams her to the mat for the pin. The Ref counted to three and Abby won. There was a mixed reaction for her because she was still new and had more to prove. Some were impressed by her strength and cheered because she wasn't like all the other divas that liked dressing up and putting on make up. She was a tomboy. Another thing that set her apart from the rest of the divas was that she never even really talked to the guys or even really looked at them. Even though her match was over she wanted to see the main event. JBL, Cole, and Jerry all wondered why she was still out there, but she decided to sit and do commentary with them.

"Um... hi JBL, Michael, and Jerry."

Michael Cole was the first one to speak to her.

"Hi Abby. Congrats on your win, but what are you still doing out here?"

"I wanted to sit out here and watch the main event like everyone else. This is my first time on commentarty... let's see if I'm any good at it."

There was a few moments of silence as Daniel Bryan's music hit and he came out. Then the arena erupted with Yes chants as they all chanted Yes with Daniel Bryan. Then Dean Ambrose's music hit. There were a few cheers for him, but most people booed him since they were in Daniel Bryan's hometown. Abby commented on this.

"Well... Daniel Bryan certainally has the hometown advantage."

JBL commented on this.

"Goat boy is home, Dean Ambrose has no chance... the guy is crazy, he couldn't even stay focused last night. That's how Daniel Bryan beat him."

Abby comments.

"These two did put on a great match last night, but Daniel Bryan got the win simply because Dean Ambrose wasn't completely focused. Tonight is a different night. I doubt he will make the same mistake twice."

She didn't really say much after that and she didn't even really pay attention to anything they had to say. She was too busy watching the match. At one point Daniel Bryan pushed Dean Ambrose into the corner and his shoulder went straight into the ring post. Everyone could hear him yelling out in pain. Abby closed her eyes as this happened. Michael Cole noticed her reaction and questioned her about it.

"I've been watching you a little throughout this match Abby and you seem to get a little nervous everytime something happens to Dean Ambrose."

"Well why wouldn't I? It's terrible when people get hurt. I can't help but worry about him."

Michael comments.

"You didn't seem very concerned about Daniel Bryan when he got hurt."

JBL comments.

"It's simple Michael... she has a little crush on the Lunatic Fringe."

Abby blushed at this. Michael gets a little suspicious and questions her.

"You didn't deny it... Do you have a crush on Dean Ambrose?"

She blushed even harder at this, but became all angry and defensive.

"What did I tell you guys... I came out here because I wanted to see this match like everyone else."

Michael questioned her again.

"But you still didn't answer my question... Do you have a crush on Dean Ambrose?"

She tries to hide how red her face is, but gives back a smart, but angry response.

"So what if I do, so what if I don't? It's none of anyone's business. Shouldn't you guys be calling the match instead of worrying about my personal love life?"

Michael appologizes.

"My appologies... we didn't mean to upset you, but you're right lets focus on the match."

As JBL, Cole, and Jerry called the rest of the match, Abby didn't say anything else, she wasn't going to say anything else. Dean Ambrose had control of the match and was looking around at everyone sitting in the arena. The crowd wasn't completely for Daniel Bryan anymore. Dean Ambrose was giving them an amazing match and he was sure he had at least half of the crowd cheering for him. Abby couldn't help but smile at this, it was better than the reaction he first got. Then when Dean Ambrose saw her sitting with JBL, Cole, and Jerry, a look of confusion came over him. He was wondering what she was doing out there. He had met her backstage, but was wondering himself if maybe she had a crush on him, but he quickly pushed that thought aside and refocused his attention to Daniel Bryan. He was not going to make the same mistake twice by being distracted. Daniel Bryan almost hit the running knee on him again but he saw it coming and ducked out of the way. Then he grabs Daniel Bryan by the head and hits Dirty Deeds on him and pins him for the win. Most of the crowd was upset and started booing him again because they couldn't believe he beat Daniel Bryan in his hometown. Some people cheered for him because they enjoyed the match, and some people were just Ambrose fans. Abby left the commentary table and cheered as she entered the ring as the ref raised his hand in the air. She grabbed his hand and raised it herself. It was hard to understand each other over the crowd but they tried talking to each other. Dean gave her a confused look like he didn't know what was going on.

"What are you doing out here? What is going on?"

"I came out here because I wanted to see your match. I wanted to be out here when you won."

He didn't really know what to say so he just smiled and thanked her.

"Ok... thanks."

At the commentary table JBL, Cole, and Jerry were talking about what was going on. Michael was the first one to comment.

"Ok so there was the answer to my question. Obviously she has a crush on Dean Ambrose. You can tell by the way she's looking at him and how she reacted through this whole match."

JBL comments.

"Are you kidding me Michael? They're obviously really good friends, but by the looks of it, I don't think Dean Ambrose wants anything to do with her. Maybe she's just about as crazy as he is."

Michael commented.

"You were the one that first suggested that she liked him."

Jerry commented.

"I think she likes him, but Dean Ambrose is just confused. He doesn't really know what to think and doesn't know she likes him."

**(To be continued... I don't know how long this story will be, but it hasn't got to the good part yet. I think I will just end this chapter here. Should my next chapter be longer or shorter, or is this a good length? Once again this is my first attempt on writing a WWE story. Leave your comments and thoughts on what you think is going to happen.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Who Do I Trust?**

**Chapter Two**

Later that week on Friday Night Smackdown Abby felt a little more comfortable around Dean Ambrose since she talked to him a little bit on Raw. Dean wasn't in the main event for Friday but she still planned on watching him during his match. She had a match before him, but he was still warming up ahead of time and she liked to watch him warm up before it was time for her match. Even though she had her eyes on Dean Ambrose she kept having second thoughts on if she should trust him. The last thing she would want is for her crush on him to be obvious and him not feel the same way. She's never had a boyfriend before because she always had trust issues. She didn't want to end up like her mom and end up with failed marriages and relationships. She never even got to know her dad growing up because he left her mom before she was even born. She was filled with sadness and hatred towards her dad. From what her mom told her about him he was a drinker anyway and he ran around with other women. She shook away those old thoughts and memories and re-focused her mind on her upcoming match.

Tonight she had a match against Naomi. She faced Naomi once before but lost because at the time she was still new to the roster. She knew Naomi was a tough opponent, but hoped that her win from Monday was enough to motivate her to do good tonight. She thought about how her dad had wronged her and her mom and decided she would use that pain and hatred to him and focus it on the match. She didn't hate Naomi, she just wanted to win the match. During the match the people in the crowd and even JBL, and Michael could tell that there was something different about her.

Michael comments.

"Look at Abby tonight, the look in her eyes, there seems to be this fire inside of her. She won her match on Monday night, but something seems different about her tonight."

JBL comments.

"She's crazy Michael, I think Dean Ambrose is starting to rub off on her a little."

Michael comments.

"That was on Monday, but it seems like tonight she has an entirely different attitude."

JBL comments as they watch her throw Naomi out of the ring.

"Her new attitude may be even more effecticve, she may have won her match on Monday, but I like this new attitude of hers. See look at her, she just threw Naomi out on the floor."

Michael comments.

"It seems like with this new attitude of hers that she seems stronger as well. She just tosses Naomi around like a rag doll."

They continue commentary as the match went on. At some point Abby got a little too confident and Naomi caught her by surprise as she rolls her up for the pin. The count was faster than she was used to and she didn't kick out in time. Naomi gets the win as the ref raised her hand in the air. She was upset because of how fast the count was and that Naomi won by a roll up pin so she did something that she wouldn't normally do. She attacked Naomi from behind. She grabbed Naomi by her hair and slammed her down to the mat face first. Naomi rolled over, but didn't know what was going on. Abby picked her up in both of her arms walked over to the ropes and dumped Naomi out onto the floor again. She was about to go after her when the ref held her back and told her that was enough. She got another mixed reaction from the crowd. Some of the crowd were fans of Naomi and they booed her, but other people liked this new attitude and show of strength. Abby finally walked to the back as the ref and doctor checked up on Naomi.

Once she got behind the curtain she felt ashamed for her actions. She never really was the sore loser type, but she was caught up in her pain and hatred she felt towards her dad. Later on during the night someone came up to her for an interview, but only asked her one question. The crowd outside could see and hear the interview on the big screen.

"I don't know what came over me. I was just in a bad mood, and really I wasn't even angry at Naomi, but for whatever reason I snapped once I realized I lost. I've never been the sore loser type before, but at the same time I've never felt so strong before... It was like I discovered strength that I never knew I had."

She walks away as the interview ends. Bray Wyatt watched her as she walked away and stepped into the area where the camera was filming. He saw her match and was also amazed at her strength. He grabbed the microphone and said just one thing.

"Beware of a woman scorned... Their pain and hatred will be the downfall of others."

He walked in the opposite direction as he left everyone wondering what he meant. As Abby calmed down she noticed Dean Ambrose waiting for his music to hit so he could go out. She went up to him and decided to talk to him for a few minutes.

"Hi Dean." She says waving at him.

He turned his head, but answered back. "Hey...um... Amy?"

She smiled, but corrected him. "It's Abby."

"Right sorry. What are you doing here?" He continues to stretch.

"I just wanted to say good luck in your match tonight... not like you'll really need luck." She says blushing. Luckily it was sort of dark in the area where they were at so she didn't really worry about him seeing her blush.

"Thanks." He smiles at her, but he saw that she lost her match earlier and was sure she was still upset about it. "Good match out there tonight."

She was surprised, she didn't think he would have watched. "You watched it.?"

"Yeah, you looked really strong out there. Naomi got lucky, and that ref did a fast count I swear."

She laughed a bit "That's what I thought too, but it was kind of my fault for getting a little too confident. Sometimes I need to be humbled I guess."

"But the way you attacked her after the match, what was that about?"

She looked down to the ground still ashamed of her action.

"I don't know... I'm not really the sore loser type."

He laughed at her disagreeing.

"That's not what I saw."

"Really I'm not... I was just in a bad mood. I guess I thought about something that got me upset. That's why I was so aggressive. I took out my anger on Naomi, but now I feel really bad about it."

He shrugged it off.

"Well it's part of the business, we're not really here to make friends."

Dolph Ziggler's music hits and Dean Ambrose is about ready for his match.

"Um Dean... I know you're about to go out for your match, but do you mind if I come out and watch?"

He laughed a little, but didn't say no.

"That didn't seem to stop you from watching me on Monday. Since when does anyone tell you what you can and can't do?"

She smiled at him and agreed.

"Good point."

Dean's music hit and he came out. He got in the ring and just as the match was about to start he listened to the crowd for a moment. It sounded like the crowd was split, half wanted to cheer for Ziggler and the other half wanted to cheer for him. Abby's music hits and she comes out to watch the match. Dean had to admit to himself he thought she was very pretty, there was something that set her apart everyone else. She didn't want to do commentary this time because she knew JBL and Michael would ask her again why she was out there and if she liked Dean Ambrose. She could hear them talking behind her.

Michael comments.

"Well it seems like Abby is in a better mood now despite her loss earlier. Anyway now we're onto our next match. Dolph Ziggler vs Dean Ambrose and for whatever reason she's out here to watch again."

JBL comments.

"It's like I said on Monday night Michael... she's got a little crush on the Lunatic Ambrose."

Abby heard this and rolled her eyes. She got up from the chair she was sitting in and walked over to the ring.

JBL comments.

"Hey look Ambrose... you've got your own personal little cheerleader."

Abby found herself cheering for him just like JBL said and when Dolph got control of the match she became very quiet and somewhat angry. She got up on the outside of the ropes as she started to see Dean start to rise to his feet. She thought she could distract Dolph to help Dean get the win. She stands up and starts yelling at Dolph and Dean was going to take advantage of the distraction. He came up to Dolph from behind and was about to hit his finisher on him, but Dolph turned around and saw him. Dolph ducked out of the way and Dean accidentally ran into Abby and knocked her off the ring apron and she fell to the floor. Dean looked at her in shock at what just happened, but before he could do anything else Dolph rolled him up for a pin and get the win. As soon as Dolph won he got out of the ring and the ref raised his hand on the outside. Dean had a shocked look on his face, Abby slowly got up and looked up at him. She apologized to him on the outside, but he was upset with her, she had just cost him the match and he yelled at her as he got out of the ring.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"I'm sorry... I was trying to help."

"I didn't need your help! I had everything under control. I didn't need you out here! Why do you keep watching me?! Stop following me around! I don't even like you!"

That's all it took for her to lose it. Even though he didn't have a microphone everyone heard what he said loud and clear. At first she was about to cry, but anger took over and she slapped him across his face and went to the backstage area. Dean was mad, but he wasn't about to go after her. Instead he turned his attention to the announce table. Michael commented on what happened.

"So do you think she still likes him JBL? It looks to me like now she hates him."

JBL comments.

"Well she cost him the match, he ran right into her and then he goes and tells her that he doesn't like her. If you ask me... now Dean Ambrose is being the sore loser, but then again what should we expect from the Lunatic?"

They didn't say anything else because that was when Dean started tearing apart the announce table. He didn't just tear apart the announce table, but he looked under the ring and pulled out a steel chair. He took the steel chair and swung it at the ring post like a baseball bat. He just needed something to take his anger out on. He swung the chair until it was deformed, then he threw it to the ground and walked backstage.

Abby was out in the backstage parking lot. She showed anger in front of the audience, but once she got backstage she let her tears loose. Now there were cameras out in the parking lot following her every move and now everyone could see her on the screen and they could see that she was crying. She was so upset that she started talking to herself.

"I should have seen this coming... I don't even think it's because I cost him the match, he never liked me to begin with. I was too stupid and couldn't look past those blue eyes. What else is new? No one has ever liked me. Why?... Why am I so different from everyone else? I've never had a boyfriend before... I probably never will. Who is to say I even want one? I always swore to myself I wouldn't end up like my mom. Then again... maybe the reason why I never had a boyfriend is because I'm not as pretty as the other girls... I could never be the type of girl that guy want... They want the skinny girls that dress up all pretty and wear makeup. I'm not like them, I'm not pretty enough... I'll never be like them. I don't want to be like them, it's not me. I'm not going to pretend to be someone I'm not. I let my guard down and foolishly let my heart get broken... one thing I always promised myself. I always promised myself I wouldn't let my heart get broken. They say no one wants to be alone, but I always kept telling myself I'm better off alone... even if I don't want to be. That's why I never gave love a chance. Like I said before... I don't want to end up like my mom... she ended up pregnant and my dad left her before I was even born. I never knew my dad personally, but my mom told me that he was a dirty scumbag that got drunk and ran around with other women. Of course my relationship with my mom wasn't the best either... she would always tell me how she never wanted kids and how I had ruined her life. I'm sure I ruined my dad's life too, but then again who knows how his life is going? I just seem to ruin everyone's lives... Isn't that right Dean Ambrose? That's all I do is ruin people's lives... my mom said she never even wanted kids... I shouldn't even exist. Maybe it would be better for everyone is I just disappeared off of the face of the earth... that way I won't ruin anyone else's lives... that way I wouldn't feel so worthless, maybe it would be better if I just died. Maybe I should just lay around here in the parking lot and hope someone will run me over and kill me with their car. Who am I? I'm a nobody. "

She didn't say anything else after that. she couldn't say anything else, She sat down in a random chair and she started crying even harder than she already was. Everyone that was watching in the crowd felt really bad for her, but were surprised when someone put their hand on her shoulder.

**(To be continued... Who could it be? What's going to happen next? Send me a review and take a guess.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Just as a reminder, the kast chapter took place during Smackdown. In this chapter this would be the last few minutes.

Who Do I Trust?

Chapter Three

Abby had just told the entire WWE Universe about her past where she told them that her lack of trust was because her dad left her mom before she was even born. Her mom told her that she never wanted kids and that she ruined her life. **She** then started to believe that she ruined her dad's life too since he left before she was even born. People could tell right away that she had self esteem issues because she didn't think she was as pretty as the other girls. She made a promise to herself that she wouldn't end up like her mom. The last thing she wanted was to end up pregnant and lose the love of her life because he didn't love her back. Then there she went and broke her own promise, she started having feelings for Dean Ambrose and he didn't even like her. She told herself that she didn't want to be alone, but would probably end up alone because she didn't think anyone would ever love her. She started to get the idea that it would be better if she didn't even exist. She was so upset that she thought about lying in the parking lot and hoped that a car would hit her. She didn'tsay anything after that, she completely lost her mind and broke down in tears not really caring who saw. What she didn't expect was for someone to show up at that very moment. As she was crying someone put their hand on her shoulder. The camera man zoomed out to show The Wyatt Family as the crowd cheered. She jumped when she felt someone touch her shoulder, she thought she was alone. She turned around and was surprised at the men in front of her. Luke Harper and Erick Rowan were standing behind Bray Wyatt quietly as he gently held his hand on her shoulder. She didn't know what to think, her eyes widened in fear and her heart rate went up. Bray could tell that she was afraid and took his hand off her shoulderand started talking to her to calm her down.

"I'm sorry about that, I realize that when you think you're alone and three big men come up to you it can get a little scary. Don't worry, you don't have to be afraid. I'm sorry about that, but I don't think we've properly met. My name is Bray Wyatt, and I couldn't help but over hear you out here."

Abby knew who they were, she had never met them before but she's seen their matches and knew what they were capable of. She was still a bit nervous being around them, but spoke anyway.

"Um yeah, we've never met before but I've seen some of your matches."

Bray laughs a little, but smiles as he continues talking to her.

"What's your name child?"

"Well my real name is Abigail... but everyone calls me Abby."

Bray smiles at the sound of her name.

"Abigail... that's a beautiful name. Tell me Abigail... what is a beautiful girl like you doing out here all alone at night, but more importantly... what is a beautiful girl like you doing out here crying?"

Abby felt weird that he was out there asking her all of these questions and she didn't want to make him feel sorry for her,but he had already heard everything she said.

"I really don't want to talk about it... It's not really your problem anyway. "

She turned her back from him and wiped away the tears that were left. Bray put his hand on her shoulder again and turned to face her.

"Once again I apologize but I already heard what you said."

"Then if you already heard me why are you out here?"

Bray really looked at her with great detail. She was a short girl, much shorter than the other divas. After seeing her match he was really surprised at her strength. She was probably not much taller than five feet tall. Her hair was the same color as her eyes. He looked into her eyes... they were beautiful. Never before had he ever seen brown eyes that seemed to glow.

"I should tell you that I've actually been watching you for a while now. I saw your match earlier tonight... I've never seen such raw power. Your strength and energy amazes me, but that's not why I'm here. You said a lot of things that got my attention and you said things that got me concerned."

"I don't need your concern... I don't need anyone to feel sorry for me. I'll deal with my own problems by myself... just like Ialways have."

Her eyes start to tear up again as she tries to fight the pain inside her. Bray then pulls her into a gentle hug.

"It's ok that you feel this way... you don't have to be ashamed to cry in front of me and you don't have to do this alone. I'm not asking you to trust me, I just want you to listen for a minute... There are terrible people out there that will stop at nothing but to see you crash and fall, but there are good people out there too, people you don't even know yet that love you. I would love nothing more than to hunt down every person that's done you wrong and make them suffer for what they've done... to make them feel your pain. Don't you see Abigail? For the first time ever... you don't have to be alone anymore. For the first time in a long time you can be happy. You can have the family you've always wanted, you won't have to worry about being hurt ever again."

She was starting to calm down as things started to make sense to her. He stopped for a moment to get her to look at him in the eyes.

"Look at me Abigail... Don't you ever think that you're not good enough... don't you ever think that you're not pretty enough. You said you thought you were better off being dead... Don't you ever say anything like that again. You do have value, don't ever think that you are nothing or that you are a nobody because there is somebody out there that you mean the world to. If you'll let me, I'll make sure that no one ever hurts you again. For those that get in our way, we'll make them suffer together... just you and me Abigail. I'm offering you a choice Abigail... either you can hope that you'll get through this alone,or you could join us and become part of the family. With us around we'll be there to protect you and to comfort you in your time of need. Think of us as brothers that only want to love and care for our sister. Think about it Abigail, it's your choice. I would love nothing more than to have you with us, but that choice is up to you."

Abby took a moment to think. Everything he was saying to her made sense, but why should she trust someone she was just meeting? But she wasn't thinking clearly, how could she after the night she had? Finally she didn't care anymore and thought she had nothing else to lose. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of someone caring for her, but couldn't believe it and a few tears escaped her eyes.

"You're serious about this... are you really willing to go through all of this just for me?"

Bray wiped the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"Honey I've never been more serious about anything else in my life. For some time now I've felt like I needed to help you. Strangely enough... I've had dreams about this very moment...dreams that seem to haunt me every night. I believe that my dream keeps happening because I have yet to find this girl. You see... there is this girl, and she is crying out to me for help but of course she's not actually saying anything because she doesn't want to admit to herself that she has a problem. I just know that she needs my help. She was crying out for someone to save her. Just as she was about to take her own life I showed up and I saved her. As weird as it seems... you look a lot like the girl in my dreams. This could just be a coincidence, but I believe that the girl in my dreams that needed to be saved was you Abigail."

Abby widened her eyes in shock because earlier she was seriously thinking about talking her own life.

"This can't be just a coincidence... I had a dream recently that I almost took my own life but I woke up before it happened. The weird thing about it is was that I was actually thinking about talking my own life earlier. This can't be a coincidence you were here to stop me. I think you were sent here to save me."

Bray puts his arms around her and hugged her.

"Come with us Abigail... you don't have to be alone anymore."

She finally agrees and walked with them. All of this was seen by WWE fans. This was the final segment which lasted a little over five minutes. Some were confused while others were happy for her. The entire world watched in shock as they disappeared and The Wyatt Family song played as Smackdown finally went off the air.

(To be continued... Abby joins The Wyatt Family, what will everyone else think especially Dean Ambrose? In the next chapter or so her name will now be Abigail. Bray Wyatt saved her and welcomed her into the family, she is now known as Bray Wyatt's Sister Abigail. )


	4. Chapter 4

Who Do I Trust?

Chapter Four

Abigail was the talk of the locker room, she had the whole WWE Universe talking about her as well. Some weren't sure if it was just the promo she did or if what she was talking about was the truth. Did her dad really walk out on her mom before she was born? Was she really about to take her own life? Some were glad Bray Wyatt showed up when he did. With all of the things he said about having a dream about saving someone, people actually started to believe that he really saved her. When she actually accepted his offer, people were shocked when she left with him. Nobody heard from her since that night on Smackdown. Since she joined The Wyatt Family, she's had an entirely different attitude, and she dressed up differently. She was wearing a plain white shirt and blue jeans, and she had her hair braided in pigtails. This new look she had really did make her look younger. She was in her mid twenties, but she looked as young as fifteen. She really did look like a little girl, and if people didn't know any better they would actually believe that she's Bray's little sister and that he protects for her attitude ever since that night on Smackdown it seems like she was an entirely different person. She wasn't that sweet little girl anymore. It seems like even being with Bray Wyatt for only a few days made her create this hatred about the world. Someone finally saw her backstage on Raw, but no one came up to her because she was with The Wyatt Family and most people were afraid of them. When Bray Wyatt started his promo and the camera showed Abigail, the crowd cheered for them. Bray laughs before he spoke and put a hand on Abigail's shoulder.

"Listen to them Abigail... They sound like they're happy to see us."

The crowd cheered even louder after he said that.

"For those of you that may have missed Smackdown, you missed something truly remarkable. I'll explain it to you the best that I can... You see... This young woman went by the name of Abby, but this young woman isn't like normal women. There is something different about her, something that sets her apart from everyone else. But she has a tragic past life. She went on to tell us about how her father had walked out on her before she was even born... What kind of a man does that? What kind of a man walks out on a woman with child? I'll tell you something Abigail, he missed out on witnessing the beautiful woman you've become. There is more to this tragic past life. Her own mother told her to her face that she ruined her life. Shame on you, how could you say such a thing to such a beautiful child? It's because of you that she grew up thinking that she wasn't good enough or pretty enough. She grew up thinking that she only ruined people's lives. Because of her father, she has a hard time trusting people, especially men, I'm surprised she even trusts me.. Because of her tragic past, she no longer wants to be the same girl that she was. I told her that she didn't have to be afraid, and that she doesn't have to be alone anymore. She told me that she wants to live a better life, she doesn't want to be known as Abby anymore, but by her real name Abigail. A new life begins with a new identity, a new attitude on life, I told her that she doesn't have to be afraid, and that she doesn't have to be alone anymore . Ok enough of this tragic tale... let me talk about why I wanted to help her. You see... all of my life, one dream haunts me every night. In this dream, there was this young woman that seemed to cry out to me for help. She didn't even know that she needed help, but somehow I knew she needed my help. This woman in my dreams looked a lot like Abigail. When I finally found Abigail out in the parking lot, she was crying and had thoughts of talking her own life. Then that's when I realized that she was the woman in my dreams. She even told me that she has had this dream. Then that was when our dreams became real, and now ever since I saved her, my nightmare doesn't happen anymore."

Bray handed her the mic, she had a few things she wanted to say.

"This man Bray Wyatt... he can't be as bad as everyone says he is. He stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life . When I was sad and alone and I wonderded if my life was worth living, he stepped in and stopped me. He saved my life. I feel like he is the only one that understands me. I never told anyone this before... but until now I was homeless. I lived in my car. I've always been alone, I never thought I would find anyone that would love me. It's only been a few days, but I feel better about myself now than I ever have before. It's because of you Bray that I'm still here today. Bray Wyatt didn't just save me but he took me in... he adopted me into his family and gave me a home. He's like the loving brother I've never had before. He told me that I didn't have to be alone anymore. For the first time in my life... I feel like I'm truly loved."

She said all that she needed at the moment and handed the mic back to Bray.

"One other thing I promised her was that we would protect you. No one is going to hurt you Abigail, not while we're around. No one is going to hurt you physically, or emotionally. I swear if anyone even thinks about trying to hurt you, I'll hunt them down and break all of their bones. If I could hunt down every person that's done you wrong in your past, I swear I would make them pay. I would make them feel your pain. So let this be a warning to everyone... if you try to hurt her or even think about hurting her, well...let's just say there's no guarantee that you're going to wake up. I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect her. Why? Because I love you Sister Abigail."

Abigail smiles and almost gets tears in her eyes. She hugs Bray as tight as she could feeling safe.

"I love you too Bray. "

Next Bray and Abigail hold out their arms and they both look up towards the sky and speak together.

"Follow... The Buzzards."

The promo was the first thing anyone saw as Raw came on. Surprisingly not everyone was happy about Abigail joining The Wyatt Family. People had their doubts about Bray Wyatt really caring for her. Everyone thought Bray was just telling her everything she wanted to hear. They didn't think he really understood her like she said he did. Dean Ambrose realized that he was way out of line on Friday and thought he was sort of responsible for the way she broke down. Everything was fine until he went and told her that he didn't like her. He didn't really even know her and she cost him his match. He's had time to calm down since then and realizes that he shouldn't have yelled at her the way that he did. He even paid attention to her promo earlier. She looked completely different, he had to admit that she did look really cute with the way her hair was braided in pigtails. She would normally have her hair down. Now he could actually see her face. Him and Bray did agree on one thing... She was beautiful. As he thought about her, he started talking to himself.

"I'm such an idiot... Why did I yell at her the way I did? I was just upset because I lost my match. I was distracted by her for a minute. I accidentally ran into her and knocked her off the edge of the ring. I was distracted because I thought she got hurt. I look at her now and I realize just how beautiful she really is. After what I said, there's no way she likes me now. I can apologize a tthousand times and she still probably wouldn't forgive me. "

Dean Ambrose had a rematch against Dolph Ziggler, it was the main event for the night and just like he thought... no one showed up to watch his match. A lot of people in the crowd started booing him because they saw how he treated her. He saw the video from Friday and almost forgot that she slapped him in the face. Just as Dean Ambrose almost had the match won, the lights went out for a few seconds, and when they came back on, Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, and Erick Rowan had him surrounded. Abigail was watching from the entrance ramp. Dolph Ziggler knew The Wyatts weren't out to attack him so he rolled out of the ring and made his way to the locker room. Dean Ambrose knew that since Abigail was with The Wyatts, he knew Bray saw the video from Friday and they were out to make him pay for what he did. Dean Ambrose really wished that The Shield were still together because Roman and Seth could have been out there to help him. Roman and Seth had their own problems to deal with. Now ironically... the former Hound Of Justice was about to be served justice by The Wyatt Family Dean Ambrose was a fighter, he knew he was going down, but at least he was going down fighting. At the end of the night, he was lying motionless in the ring. Bray Wyatt grabbed the mic to cut another promo.

"Isn't this ironic Dean Ambrose? You once called yourself a Hound Of Justice. Tonight Dean Ambrose... justice was served to you. It's justice for what you did to Abigail. She was the one that sent me out here. When Sister Abigail tells me to do something, I do it right when she wants me to. She told me to go easy on you tonight. She wanted to make an example out of you. Once again this is a warning to everyone out there that tries to cross our path. If you try to hurt Abigail, you're the one that's going to end up being hurt. She told me to take it easy on you, but if you ever try to hurt her again... Next time you won't be so lucky Ambrose. Follow The Buzzards."

Abigail actually had no idea that Bray Wyatt was going to attack Dean Ambrose. It's just what he told the world. She asks him later why he attacked him.

"Bray.. I didn't tell you to attack Dean Ambrose. Why did you attack him?"

"I told you Abigail... I was going to try to track down everyone that's done you wrong. Dean Ambrose certainly did on Smackdown so tonight he got what was coming to him."

"But I kind of already took care of that. I slapped him remember?"

"Yes and I liked that you did that. I like that you stood up for yourself, but that little slap didn't seem like good enough punishment to me. I bet he'll think twice before trying to hurt you again. But of course I'm not going to let that happen. If he ever comes near you again , I'm going to put him in the ground. Neither Dean Ambrose nor anyone else is going to lay a hand on you."

Bray wraps his arm around her and kisses her forehead.

"You're my Sister Abigail, and good brothers always protect their sisters. What would this family be without Sister Abigail?"

(To be continued... Thanks to those that read and review. It means even more to me when people fave or follow my stories. Once again this is my first WWE story. How am I doing so far?)


	5. Chapter 5

Who Do I Trust?

Chapter Five

Abigail felt so comfortable, she had never had anyone care about her as much as Bray did. He saw the way Dean Ambrose treated her on Smackdown, even though she wasn't hurt physically that night, Bray still took it upon himself to go out and deliver his own brand of justice. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt her, not even emotionally. Dean Ambrose wasn't happy that Bray Wyatt left him llying in the middle of the ring. He wasn't sure if Abigail really sent The Wyatt Family out, but he was thinking it was her way of getting back at him for embarrassing her on Smackdown. He had a rematch against Dolph Ziggler later on. He wasn't sure if Bray was going to come out again, but he would be ready this time. When The Wyatt Family attacked him on Raw, he didn't even expect it. When it came time for Bray Wyatt to do his promo, Abigail was there with him.

"I told everyone last week to beware of a woman scorned, and that their pain and hatred would be the downfall of others."

Bray stops talking for a moment to let a video play on the screen from Raw. It shows them attacking Dean Ambrose. After the video played Abigail wanted the mic. There was something she wanted to say.

"Let this be a warning to everyone out there... if I think that even for a minute that anyone tries to cross us, you'll have to answer to Bray for your actions. If I think there is anyone out there that's done wrong, you'll have to answer to Bray for what you've done. Just ask Dean Ambrose... he embarrassed me out there last week, so on Monday night he was left lying in the ring. This will happen to anyone else I think deserves it. I am Sister Abigail, and I am the judge, jury, and executioner. Bray isn't the one you should fear, I am. Bray is the enforcer, he seeks guidance from me before justice is served. A lot of you have done wrong out there. You do not want to make an enemy of me or my family. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. "

Everyone was amazed at her promo skills, they took in every word she said and were terrified. No one wanted to be on the bad side of Sister Abigail. Her promo was so good Bray didn't have to say anything else. He just opened his arms and looked at the sky as Sister Abigail did the same.

"Follow The Buzzards."

Abigail had a match against Alicia Fox. The Wyatt Family came down to ringside with her. She didn't really need them to be there, but she thought they were there for support and to intimidate Alicia. The real reason why they were down there was to make sure that no one else came out during her match. They were out there to protect her. Alicia was trying not to get distracted, but with The Wyatt Family out there, she couldn't help but worry for her safety. When Alicia was down against the ropes, she came face to face with Erick Rowan and his sheep mask. When she saw the sheep mask she freaked out. When she got up to run, she ran right into Abigail. Abigail took full advantage of the distraction and hit her with Bray Wyatt's move Sister Abigail. Then she pinned Alicia for the three count. The Wyatt Family music played and The Wyatt Family joined her in the ring. Bray wrapped his arms around her and hugged her while telling her how proud he was of her. Bray and Abigail held out their arms again and said Follow The Buzzards. The lights go out for a second and then come back on. They had disappeared from the ring, leaving Alicia there while a doctor checked on her.

Later on Dean Ambrose had a promo of his own when he was asked about the attack from Monday night.

"Let me tell you something... on Monday night I wasn't prepared for The Wyatt Family to come out. I should have been, but I wasn't. So last week on Smackdown, Abigail says that I embarrassed her, She was following me around backstage, and when she cost me the match I told her that I didn't her. So what really happened was she was angry with me and wanted to get back at me. I almost completely forgot that she slapped me. So she goes crying and tries to make everyone feel sorry for her. She goes and tells everyone about how her dad left and how her mom never wanted her. Whether any of that is true or not I don't know. But guess what Sunshine, you're not the only one that's had a troubled past. Look at me, I'm surprised I'm not living my life in jail. I grew up having to learn how to fight and take care of myself. This is my life, if I wasn't in WWE, I probably would be in jail. So yeah Sunshine, you're not the only one with a troubled past."

He walks off without saying anything else, and gets ready for his match. Strangely enough The Wyatt Family didn't show up like he thought they would. His attention was on Dolph the whole time and he won his match. Abigail heard his promo and watched his match. Maybe they were more alike than she first thought. Bray noticed that she seemed distracted and got her attention. What they didn't know was that there was secretly a camera recording them.

"Is there something wrong Abigail?"

"No I'm ok Bray. I'm just watching the match. He said a lot that got me thinking. He said I wasn't the only one with a troubled past. It got me thinking that we could be more alike than I first thought."

She was caught off guard and didn't expect what happened next. Bray slapped her across the face. He hit her so hard that she fell off of her chair and fell in the floor. She looked up at him in disbelief with tears in her eyes as she put her hand on her cheek where he had slapped her. She responded with a nervous and shaky voice.

"Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry Abigail, but I did it for your own good. You're not thinking clearly. Sometimes you have to hurt the people you love in order to protect them. You said that you could be more like him than you thought. He is nothing like you, he doesn't care about you like I do. Do I have to remind you that he was the one that left you crying on Friday night?"

Abigail wiped the tears from her eyes and realized that he was right.

"No, you don't have to remind me."

"Don't think for even a minute that he understands you, he doesn't know what you've been through. Who was there for you that night? Who was there for you when you almost took your life, who was there to stop you and save you?"

Bray had his arms out as she started to cry again. She went into his arms for a hug.

"You were Bray. You're right Bray, I'm sorry I was so foolish. How can anyone else know what I'm going through? No one knows me like you do, no one cares for me like you do. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

Bray hugs her tight and kisses her forehead.

"It's ok Abigail, I'm here for you. Just try not to be so easily fooled by other people's lies. I would never lie to you Abigail, I'm here to protect you from the lies of the world. Don't trust a guy like Dean Ambrose, he will do nothing but lie to you. He could never understand and love you like I do. You know I love you right Abigail?"

Abigail smiles at him.

"Of course I do, and I love you too Bray."

She hugs him as the guy with the camera snuck away. Everyone saw what Bray did. He slapped her and then told her that he only did it for her own good. It was like he was brain washing her into believing that he was the only one she could trust. Even Dean Ambrose saw him hit her and was outraged, one thing he did know was that you never hit a woman. Bray was acting like he owned her and whenever she did something that he thought was wrong he would punish her by slapping her in the face. She wouldn't do anything about it because she honestly believed that that he was the only one she could trust. Dean Ambrose wasn't about to let him slap her again so he set out in search of Bray Wyatt, but the Wyatts were nowhere to be found. He thought how pretty she was, he didn't want to see Bray hitting her in the face. He realized that maybe he did have feelings for her, but he mostly wanted to get her away from Bray Wyatt, but to do that he would need a little bit of help. He wasn't going to stand by and watch her be smacked around and lied to.

(To be continued... What is Dean Ambrose going to do? How could he possibly take on The Wyatt Family by himself?)


	6. Chapter 6

Who Do I Trust?

Chapter Six

Since Abigail joined The Wyatt Family, it was a rare moment to see her alone. It was Monday Night Raw, Bray Wyatt would have loved nothing more than to have Abigail **at** ringside, but he didn't want to risk her getting hurt. He encouraged her to stay backstage with Luke Harper and Erick Rowan. Even though she was a member of The Wyatt Family, she still didn't know much about Luke Harper or Erick Rowan. Bray told her that she could trust them, and that they would be watching over her. Bray had a match against Roman Reigns. It was a back and forth match between them. Ever since The Shield split, the crowd has loved Roman. Bray Wyatt had his followers, the crowd was about split in half. There were people cheering for Roman, and there were people cheering for Bray. Both of them were pretty evenly matched, they had the crowd chanting This is Awesome. In the last minute of the match, Bray countered Roman's ring apron kick to the face. When Roman got back in the ring, Bray was about to hit Sister Abigail, but Roman countered that and a few seconds later hit Bray with a Superman Punch. Roman was about to go for the spear again, but the lights went out and Luke Harper and Erick Rowan appeared in the ring. Roman knew he was out numbered but hit Luke with a spear since he was the closest. He was about to get up to finish the match, but Erick Rowan and Bray Wyatt attacked him causing the disqualification. Abigail had sent them out to help Bray because no one ever knew where The Wyatt Family stayed when they were backstage. Almost no one that is, it just so happens that occasionally when The Shield did some of their promos, they would do it from the same spot as The Wyatts. While Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, and Erick Rowan were on the attack on Roman little did they know was that Dean Ambrose had found Abigail. She thought she was alone, and that she was safe. When she found out that she wasn't alone she freaked out. She didn't know what to expect from Dean Ambrose, she was a bit terrified, but at the same time she acted like she was angry. There was a camera man that followed Dean Ambrose inside once he found Abigail. The video showed up on the big screen, Bray saw Ambrose and stopped his attack on Roman. Luke Harper and Erick Rowan also left the ring, but Bray was running as fast as he could to the backstage area.

"You! What are you doing here Ambrose?!"

"Relax Sunshine, I'm not Bray Wyatt, I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk ok."

"No! You stay away from me! Bray told me about guys like you, he told me not to trust guys like you. Guys like you should not be trusted, I'm not going to stand here and listen to anything you have to say. Bray says guys like you are liars."

She was cut off at that point. Dean Ambrose had something that he needed to say.

"Shut up! Just shut up and listen! I'm not the bad guy here, Bray is, but you're too blind to see it. I saw what he did on Friday. He hit you in the face, after he promised to protect you. If you ask me, he's the one that you need to be protected from."

"No! You're wrong Ambrose, you don't know anything about Bray. He only did what he did because he loves me. Something you're not capable of."

Dean Ambrose was losing his temper, but calmed down, he realized that he did have feelings for her and that yelling at her was not going to get her to trust him.

"Look... all I'm saying is, would someone that loves you hit you in the face and knock you to the floor?"

Abigail thought about that, but before either of them could say or do anything else Bray attacks him from behind and shortly after, Luke Harper and Erick Rowan joined in. Abigail backed up and watched the scene unfold. She wasn't really sure what to do. As Bray was hitting Dean Ambrose he was saying something in between punches.

"Stay away from my Abigail! I will not let you hurt her!"

After he finally had enough he hit Dean Ambrose with Sister Abigail and left him lying there. He quickly grabbed Abigail in his arms in a protective hug.

"Are you ok Abigail? Did he hurt you at all?"

"No Bray, he didn't even touch me, but I was scared. I'm glad you showed up when you did."

"As soon as I saw you on the screen I ran back here as fast as I could. I was afraid that by the time I got here I would've been too late. Ok so I thought that if you were away from ringside that you would be safe. Maybe I would feel better if I see that you're safe."

Abigail still had a match later on that night,and was nervous about Dean Ambrose possibly showing up.

"I feel better when you're out there with me. Will you come out with me for my match Bray?"

Bray smiled at her and gave her a reassuring look.

"Of course I will honey. Don't you worry about a thing."

It was about an hour later Dean Ambrose was being interviewed. He was upset because he was attacked from behind. What he was saying was just part of his character, he was sending a message to The Wyatts.

"Abigail is so comfortable around Bray Wyatt, he's the one that's lying to her not me . She thinks I'm the bad guy. Well Sunshine if its a bad guy you want, its a bad guy you'll get. And Bray Wyatt, that little attack from behind... be on your toes Wyatts. Bray you say that you created war, well you, Luke Harper and Erick Rowan started one the first night you put your hands on me. Be on your toes Wyatts. You never know when I'm going to strike and who I may have on my side. You like to play mind games Bray Wyatt? Well get ready because I can play mind games too. We're going to see which one of us is crazier. It's not a matter of if, but when."

Divas matches were never really the main event, but because of how impressive Abigail has been, she was given the opportunity to face AJ for the Diva's championship belt. AJ was not intimidated by The Wyatt Family because everyone thought she was probably just about as crazy as they were. Some people still couldn't believe that Abigail was in The Wyatt Family and not someone like AJ. Abigail had never faced AJ before, but she was fairly confident with The Wyatts out there with her. At some point during the match, AJ put her in the Black Widow submission hold. Despite being in pain, Abigail could hear Bray yelling at her telling her not to tap out. Abigail somehow got out of the move, then hit AJ with the move Sister didn't move and Abigail went for the pin. Just as the ref was about to count, the lights went out. The match didn't matter at this point. Nobody knew what was going on, but The Wyatts joined Abigail in the ring. People started taking out their cell phones and turned on their lights. Some people could see what was going on in the ring. Dean Ambrose had a steel chair in his hands and Roman Reigns was also out there. Bray didn't see it coming as Dean Ambrose hit him with the steel chair. The lights came back on as Roman started his attack on Luke Harper and Erick Rowan. Erick Rowan took a Superman Punch, and Luke Harper took a spear. They lay on the floor outside of the ring. Roman and Dean had agreed to work together to take out The Wyatts. Once Roman speared Luke Harper, his work was done. AJ had left as this was happening, she was still the Diva's Champion. Abigail didn't know what to do, she was frozen with fear. She had backed herself into the corner of the turnbuckle. Bray Wyatt was on his back as Dean Ambrose continued to hit him with the steel chair. Then Dean Ambrose used his foot to push Bray Wyatt out onto the floor. Bray, Luke, and Erick were all layed out on the floor. Dean Ambrose had his crazy Lunatic Fringe enraged look on his face as he directed his attention to Abigail in the corner, still with the chair in his hand. Abigail had a bad feeling about what was about to happen. She yelled desperately for Bray to get up, but he hadn't moved. Dean Ambrose had a smirk on his face. He was going to have fun with this. The crowd had gone silent, they didn't know what to think, they just watched in awe. As Abigail kept screaming for Bray to get up Dean Ambrose ran at her and acted like he was going to hit her. She screamed and blocked her face and ducked down as low as she could go since she was in the corner. Dean Ambrose never actually hit her, he was just having fun with her and the audience. He kind of felt bad seeing how scared she was. He watched her duck down in the corner, he backed up and threw the chair out of the ring. She heard the chair hit the floor and uncovered her eyes while standing up slowly. Dean Ambrose was slowly making his way to her in the corner. She had no where to go, and The Wyatts still weren't getting up. Her heart rate goes up as he had her trapped in the corner, she was completely helpless as he could do anything he wanted to her. She was getting so scared that tears started filling her eyes. No one in the crowd really heardwwhat she was saying, but she starts apologizing to him and begs him not to hurt her. She saw him raise his hand to her and closed her eyes again as tears flowed down her cheeks, she was sure that he was about to hit her. She was waiting for that slap of revenge to hit her, she had her doubts ththat Bray could protect her forever. Now she was sure Dean Ambrose was going to get his payback after everything she had put him through for the past few weeks. Instead of the hard slap she was expecting, she felt his hands gently rub the tears from her cheeks. She opened her eyes to see that Dean Ambrose was calm. As a few more tears fell down her face he gently wiped those away too. She was so confused, she would have thought that he would have hit her for sure. He said something that only she heard.

"I'm not going to hurt you ok . I'm here to save you from Bray. To set you free. Also... I made a mistake ok. I shouldn't have yelled at you the other week on Smackdown. I was wrong ok. I happen to think that you're very pretty."

Abigail couldn't believe what she was hearing, she didn't say or do anything so Dean Ambrose did something instead. He already had his hands on her face, but he gently moved them to her chin and gently tilted her head up so she could look at him in the eyes. When she looked at him in the eyes, it was like all of her fear of him went away. He was telling the truth, he wasn't going to hurt her. Dean Ambrose saw that she had stopped crying and had calmed down. What happened next was shocking to everyone. As Dean Ambrose had her head tilted up at him, he still had to lean down towards her since she was still shorter than him. He leaned down slowly towards her face and gently kissed her. At first she was shocked, but finally kissed him back. The Wyatts finally got up and saw what happened, but none of them really knew what to do so they left and went back to the locker room. Bray Wyatt wasn't happy about the situation and thought that it was time to regroup. The crowd was shocked, but approved of the situation and started doing Yes chants. When the kiss finally ended Dean Ambrose smiled at her and she smiled back, as he took her hand into his and they left the ring together as Raw went off the air.

(To be continued. In a way this seems like a good ending, but I don't want it to end just yet. There will be at least one more chapter, I kind of make it up as I go. It's still a work in progress. )


	7. Chapter 7

Who Do I Trust?

Chapter Seven

Everyone has been talking about depression happened on Raw. Dean Ambrose and Abigail were the talk of the locker room and the WWE Universe. There was also talk about The Wyatt Family, but most people were talking about what happened between Dean Ambrose and Abigail. When Bray Wyatt was having a match wit Roman Reigns, she sent out Luke Harper and Erick Rowan to distract Roman Reigns so Bray could get the upper hand. While The match ended in disqualification, Dean Ambrose had found the place where The Wyatt Family did their promos. Abigail was alone backstage when he started talking to of what he had to say made since, but the other part of her didn't want to believe him. Everyone saw that Bray slapped her and Dean Ambrose wasn't happy about it. He got her thinking about if it was a good idea to join The Wyatt Family. Before she could make up her mind The Wyatt Family attacked him. Later that night Abigail had a match against AJ for the Diva's championship belt. The Wyatt Family were out there with her because she had a feeling that something was going to happen. She was right, the match never really ended with a win or a loss, but the match was interrupted when the lights went out. The Wyatt Family joined her in the ring because even they didn't know what was going on. When the lights came back on Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns were in the ring and started to attack The Wyatt Family. Dean Ambrose had a steel chair to even the odds. Roman took out Luke Harper and Erick Rowan and his work was done. Dean Ambrose had his sights set on Bray Wyatt. Abigail didn't know what to do. She was frozen with fear,and backed up into the corner of the turnbuckle. Dean Ambrose hit him with the chair several times and then pushed him out onto the floor. Then it was just him and Abigail in the ring. She was so scared that she didn't know what to do. Dean Ambrose was just having a little fun with her and acted like he was going to hit her with the chair. She screamed and blocked her face while ducking down in the corner. He threw the chair out of the ring and made his way to her. He saw how scared she was and kind of felt sorry for her. She started crying and begged for him not to hurt her. He raised his hand and she closed her eyes thinking that he was going to hit her. She was surprised when he didn't hit her, but instead gently put his hand on her cheeks to wipe away the few tears that had escaped her eyes. He told her that he wasn't going to hurt her. He placed his hand under her chin and gently tilted her head up so she could look at him in the eyes. She calmed down as she realized that he was telling the truth. He wasn't going to hurt her. What he did next surprised everyone. As he tilted her head up, he leaned down and kissed her. She was shocked, but finally kissed him back. This was live on TV in front of a sold out crowd. They cheered in approval and even started doing Yes chants. When The Wyatt Family finally came to their senses they saw what was going on. At the moment they didn't know what to do but Bray wasn't happy about it. Dean and Abigail left the ring together hand in hand.

No one really saw or heard from Abigail since Raw . It was a very confusing night for her and she needed time to think about what happened. Dean Ambrose was just as confused as she was. He had been thinking about the kiss all week. What he wanted was for her to trust him and leave The Wyatt Family. He kept wondering if it was just the heat of the moment that made him kiss her or if it was something else. Abigail has not seen or heard from The Wyatt Family or Dean Ambrose since Raw. She was wondering what she was going to do. Before Dean Ambrose kissed her she had been alone and Bray welcomed her into the family. Then again something Dean Ambrose said started to make sense. Why would someone that supposedly loved her hit her? Bray had told her that it was for her own good. He only did it to protect her. He had to slap some sense into her. He didn't want her to believe everything that she saw and heard. He didn't want her to believe Dean Ambrose. He tries to convince her into believing that he was lying to her. She decided to go out to the ring on her own. She didn't really want to go back to The Wyatt Family, but at the same time she didn't want to go to Dean Ambrose. She still wasn't sure about who she should trust. She didn't want to be lied to by anyone. She was thinking that maybe she was better off on her own. Bray Wyatt and The Wyatt Family came out for a match. The Authority had put Roman Reigns in a three on one handicap match. Dean Ambrose ended up coming out and cost them the match. He didn't get physically involved but his presence was enough of a distraction. Dean Ambrose still wasn't done with Bray Wyatt. He wanted to make sure that Bray never came near Abigail again. Later on Abigail had a rematch against AJ since no one really won or lost on Monday. It was a back and forth match between them. It came down to AJ putting Abigail in her Black Widow submission hold. Abigail somehow reversed it and put AJ in a submission hold of her own. Just when it seemed like AJ was going to tap out, the lights went out again, but this time when they came back on AJ had left the ring. The lights didn't completely go off but it got a lot darker. There was a spotlight on Abigail in the ring and Bray Wyatt was on the big screen for his promo. He laughs getting everyone's attention. Abigail had a bad feeling about what was about to happen.

"What's the matter Abigail? You look like you've seen a ghost. You look terrified. You should be terrified. I want you wondering when... When will I be coming for you? I'm coming back for you Abigail. I believe you're confused and that you need me now more than ever. You need me to answer those burning questions. Why doesn't anyone love you, or why do bad things keep happening to you? You try to act tougher than the rest, you try to act like nothing is wrong, but I know you Abigail. I know you better than you know yourself. You smile to everyone out here like nothing is wrong, but those few weeks ago in the parking lot, you didn't know you were being watched. Everyone saw you breakdown. Once you thought the cameras were gone you broke down in tears. You aren't like normal people, and yet I know plenty of people like you Abigail. You try to live a happy life, but every day, every moment for you is a battle, not just against your opponent, but against yourself. You are your own worst enemy. Your battle with depression sometimes clouds your judgment. That night when Dean Ambrose wanted nothing to do with you, you were going to go as far as to take your own life . He saw you crying and he felt sorry for you. I hope you enjoyed your little moment with him, but I hope you realize that he still doesn't love you. He only did what he did because he felt sorry for you. You need help Abigail. You are not well. The one thing I hate is watching people suffer. The way I see it, you can either come home on your own, or we can bring you home. You need to come back home Abigail, but of course since you ran away in the first place you'll have to be punished. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't punish you when you need it. I only do what's best for you. We love you Sister Abigail. Come Home."

The lights come back on and Abigail is left in the ring. She was scared and she had tears falling from her face. Bray Wyatt had just told everyone her secret. She didn't want anyone to know, but now the whole world knew that shewas struggling with depression. She needed to get away from the crowd and the cameras. She didn't want to believe him, but he could have been telling the truth. What if Dean Ambrose only kissed her that night because he felt sorry for her? As she was going to leave the ring, the lights go off again, and a few seconds later they come back on. The Wyatt Family surrounded her on the outside of the ring. Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns came down to the ring and were ready to fight, but Randy Orton came out and attacked Roman Reigns. Roman was more involved with The Authority feud. Now it was Dean Ambrose on his own taking on The Wyatt Family. Abigail had nowhere to run. She was cornered again. She was forced to watch as The Wyatt Family beat down Dean Ambrose. The words Bray said were coming back to her. They were coming back for her. He wanted her to be in the family whether she wanted to or not. She had a bad feeling about what was going to happen. Bray hit Dean Ambrose with Sister Abigail and Dean Ambrose didn't move after that. It almost felt like Deja Vu only this time Dean Ambrose was the one laid out. Then they turned their attention to Abigail in the corner. The crowd booed as they had a feeling like they knew what was going to happen. Luke Harper and Erick Rowan grab her arms and legs so she couldn't fight back . She screams at them to let her go, but Bray grabs her from them and hit her with his move Sister Abigail. She was unconscious as Bray sat down and pulled her into his arms. He starts singing He's got the whole world in his hands as he rubs her hair. The crowd boo loudly instead of singing and moving their lights like they usually would. Once Bray was done singing The Wyatt Family take her out of the ring and carry her back up the entrance. Dean Ambrose started to wake up and saw them carrying her off . He wasn't happy about this and got up to follow them out. When he got behind the curtain away from the crowd he felt at his head, but kept going in a blind rage to find The Wyatt Family. He ended up finding Bray, Luke and Erick, but Abigail was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she Wyatt?!"

Bray chuckles at him, but does not give him the response he wanted.

"You just don't know when to quit do you Ambrose."

"Stop playing games Wyatt! Where is she?"

Bray chuckles at him again.

"You'll never find her. I won't let you fill her head with lies. You're never coming near her again."

Dean Ambrose was about to attack them when the lights backstage went out and The Wyatts disappeared again. Laughter was all that was heard as the lights came back on. Dean Ambrose was confused and frustrated., he was tired of The Wyatt's tricks. He saw Abigail out there when Bray was talking. to her. He wished he could have been out there sooner, but at the time he was in the locker room. He got out there before they attacked her but Roman had his own problems with The Authority so he ended up fighting The Wyatt Family by himself. He was out numbered and put down. At the end of the day, Bray still attacked Abigail. He wasn't just upset with The Wyatts, he was upset with himself because he couldn't protect her like he thought he could. He was frustrated and kicked over a trash can. He stormed out of the building thinking that maybe he could find them outside. Smackdown goes off the air showing Dean Ambrose throwing things outside.

When Abigail finally woke up, she had a headache, she found herself in a dark room. Bray noticed that she woke up.

"It's good to see that you're awake."

"Bray? What's going on?"

"You're home now Abigail. You don't have to worry about sleeping in your car anymore."

"How did you know about that? How did you know that I'm fighting depression?"

"I saw you sleep in your car one night. We were still at an arena. You must have been getting a few hours of sleep before the show. So that left me wondering... Are you homeless?"

Abigail was shocked. It was as if he knew more about her just like he said.

"Yeah. I'm homeless. I moved out of my mom's house when I started working for WWE. I didn't know what to do or who to turn to. So I've been living in my car for the past few months. But like I how did you know that I'm fighting depression? "

"Sometimes people just know. How could you not be fighting depression? You don't live anywhere, you're mom told you that she never wanted you, and you don't trust people because of your dad. Which leaves me to wonder. Why would you try to leave us like that Abigail? I promised to protect you and to give you a home, so why would you take off with Dean Ambrose?"

"I don't know. There was just something that he told me that got me thinking. He said... if you love me like you say you do, why would you hit me. The WWE Universe saw you hit me twice now. You hit me with your finishing move and dragged me away against my will."

"Sometimes you have to take extreme measures to protect the ones you love. Dean Ambrose will tell you anything. I'm begging you. Please don't listen to anything he says. On Raw he caught you off guard and kissed you. If he really loved you then why didn't you see him after Raw?"

"I don't know... I think we were all a little confused about the situation. I didn't want to come back because I didn't know what you would do. "

"I wouldn't have done anything. He was the one that took advantage of you. You should have talked to me instead of avoiding me. Dean Ambrose thinks that he understands you. He could never understand you like I do. I promise I'll protect you, and I promise I won't make you do anything against your will unless I really think you're making a mistake. Sometimes when people suffer from depression, they don't always think clearly. An example of that would be the night we met. You were going to lay down in the parking lot. You would have took your own life if I had not been there. So I think you need someone to look after you. Dean Ambrose caused your breakdown that night. Do you honestly think that one little kiss would make him care for you?"

"No . You're right Bray. I'm sorry I left, and I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

She opens her arms wanting a hug, but wasn't sure if he wanted to hug her. Bray saw this and gladly accepted the hug.

"It's ok Abigail. We all make mistakes. I still love you Abigail. Remember that."

"I love you too Bray."

She hugs him but still had certain doubts in her mind about Bray and Dean. She still wondered what Dean Ambrose's true feelings were. Did he just kiss her because he felt sorry for her?

(To be continued. So Abigail comes back to The Wyatt Family, at first against her will but is Bray just telling her what she wants to hear? Are The Wyatts really as bad as everyone thinks? Is The Wyatt Family the only people she should trust? Will Dean Ambrose ever get a chance to talk to her without being influenced by The Wyatt Family.)


	8. Chapter 8

Who Do I Trust?

Chapter Eight

It was Monday Night Raw, Abigail didn't have a match tonight, but she was going to be interviewed by Michael Cole about what's been happening over the past few weeks. It was going to be a private interview. Since Bray Wyatt and Dean Ambrose had been involved with her over the past few weeks a lot has happened and some people wanted to know how she was feeling. Michael Cole wanted to have an interview with her without being influenced by The Wyatt Family or Dean Ambrose. He wanted her thoughts and her thoughts alone.

Michael Cole started the interview.

"Abby thanks for joining us."

Abigail politely interrupted.

"Please Michael, call me Abigail. I don't want to be called Abby anymore, it brings back painful memories."

"Ok so Abigail... you've had an interesting number of weeks here in WWE. So everyone started to get the idea that you had feelings for Dean Ambrose, but of course you didn't really want to talk about that when I first asked you. Then one night on Smackdown you cost him his match and he yells at you saying that he doesn't like you. I don't know if you knew this or not, but there was a camera man following you when you left ringside. We saw you out in the parking lot talking to yourself. I think that without knowing it you may have told the world about your parents. You had an emotional breakdown that I believe was caused by Dean Ambrose. You thought that you were alone that night, but not only was the camera man out there, but Bray Wyatt was out there too. He comes out and comforts you. He stops you from making possibly one of the biggest mistakes of your life. He seems to have added you to his family. He calls you Sister Abigail. We all think that everything was going well, but another camera man caught what Bray did one night. He hits you in the face and knocks you out of your chair and onto the floor. He later on said that he only did it to teach you a lesson and that sometimes you have to hurt the people you love in order to protect them. Now back to Dean Ambrose, he saw Bray hit you and he wasn't happy about it. He tries to talk to you, but every time he comes near you, The Wyatt Family are there to attack. Bray believes that Dean Ambrose was just there to spread lies and to hurt you. So last week on Raw you were in a match against AJ for the Diva's championship belt and suddenly the lights go out. Usually this is something that happens when The Wyatt Family first come out and leave, but they were already out there. You didn't really have anywhere to go. The Wyatt Family joined you in the ring, but it turned out to be a setup by Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. They each had their own problems with The Wyatts so they teamed up to attack The Wyatts. You were terrified, you thought for sure that Dean Ambrose was going to hurt you. He just came out and attacked The Wyatts, but he didn't hurt you like we all thought he would. Instead he did something that none of us expected. He kisses you, and you both leave the ring together. Then on Smackdown, Bray Wyatt tells the world something that you probably didn't want to be revealed. He went and told everyone that you suffer from depression. He believes that you are confused and he punished you for leaving the family. He hit you with Sister Abigail and they carried you away. Before this happened however, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns came out when The Wyatt Family first came out to you in the ring. Unfortunately Roman Reigns was attacked by Randy Orton, so Dean Ambrose was on his own against The Wyatts. He was beat down and was left in the ring. Later on he went to look for you. I just want to know how you are feeling and maybe clear up some confusion. So my question to you is, Are you with The Wyatt Family?"

"Yes. Bray opened my eyes, he sat down with me and talked with me about what happened on Raw. It was foolish of me to believe that Dean Ambrose liked me. He only kissed me that night because he felt sorry for me. I do have depression, I'm afraid to give love a chance because I don't want to end up being heartbroken. If I ever ended up being heartbroken, I probably would go suicidal. I know I'm not the only one in the world that suffers from depression, but I feel like Bray Wyatt is the only one that understands me, and that he's the only one I can trust. But at the same time, there is something that Dean Ambrose said that keeps me thinking. If he loves me like he says he does, then why would he hit me? Should I really trust someone like that?"

"I just have one more question for you Abigail. What exactly is your relationship with Bray Wyatt? Some are confused as to if he wants to date you."

Abigail laughs a little at this but gave him an answer anyway.

"Don't you pay attention? Do you not hear him call me Sister Abigail? He obviously loves me like a sister. He will do anything to protect me, even if it means protecting me from myself. He is my voice of reason when my emotions are everywhere. Sometimes you need someone to look after you so they can stop you from making a mistake."

The interview ended, Abigail was still just as confused as ever. She wanted to believe that Bray was protecting her and that he loved her like he said. Another part of her believed what Dean Ambrose told her. She needed to be freed from The Wyatt Family. She wanted freedom and independence, but she didn't want to feel alone. She was homeless after all and Bray gave her a home. The only reason why she was homeless was because her mom didn't want her living in her home anymore, she was in her mid twenties and her mom wanted her to find somewhere else to live. Besides that, being in WWE meant that she would have to travel a lot anyway. Not many WWE superstars really had a chance to relax because the job was so demanding, but they had a place to call home. With Bray she had a place to call home, she may not have liked the situation, but it was better than living out of her car. At times it seemed lik The Wyatt Family would never leave her alone. They watched her every move. She didn't say anything about this because she knew better. She didn't always like being followed around and needed her privacy.

Since Dean Ambrose and Bray Wyatt had been the talk of the WWE Universe, Triple H made a one on one match. He didn't really have to worry about Seth Rollins coming out to help, but he banned Roman Reigns from ringside. To be fair he also banned the rest of The Wyatt Family from ringside. Erick Rowan, Luke Harper and Abigail watched the match from backstage. It was a back and forth match. Abigail was nervous and didn't really know who she wanted to win. Triple H didn't really say that she was banned from ringside, she was mainly sure that he meant Luke Harper and Erick Rowan. She thought that maybe he meant her too so she should probably stay back there with them. Even if she wanted to go out to watch the match, she was sure that Luke Harper and Erick Rowan wouldn't let her. They work for Bray which meant that when Bray couldn't watch her, they would be in charge of watching her. It almost felt like she was being held as a prisoner. She had her eyes on the match, things were looking to be in Dean Ambrose's favor. He was about to hit Dirty Deeds on Bray, but Bray rolls out of the ring and runs around the ring. Dean Ambrose was frustrated and wanted to punish him for everything he's done to Abigail. He runs after Bray, but what he didn't see was Bray reaching for a chair under the ring. Bray hits him with the chair causing the disqualification. It seemed like a little bit of payback from last week. He was usually a favorite among the crowd, but he was booed for his actions. He hit Dean Ambrose with the chair a few times then drops the chair only to hit Dean Ambrose with Sister Abigail onto the chair. Then the lights went out and he disappeared.

This wasn't the main event. Once Dean Ambrose woke up he went backstage frustrated. He was hoping that it would have been Bray lying in the ring because he desperately wanted to find Abigail. He needed to know that she was ok. While Bray and Dean had their match, Dean kept telling Bray that he was going to find her and free her from them. Later on Abigail had no idea where they were going or what was going on, but as a camera man followed them Bray led them to a strange location. Bray had a feeling of guilt inside of him, but he pushed that feeling aside. He really felt like what he was going to do was the right thing to do. He knew something was bothering Abigail, but she wasn't telling him anything. She was following Bray when suddenly he stops in front of her. Luke Harper and Erick Rowan weren't far behind. Erick Rowan always took The Wyatt Family rocking chair everywhere they went. The location became clear to everyone. They were at the top of a bridge. It was right outside of the arena where they were that night. Under the bridge was the Mississippi River. Abigail wondered what they were doing there. Bray was there to deliver a promo.

"Abigail... Everyone thinks that I'm a monster."

"You're not Bray. What no one understands is how loving and caring you can be. You gave me a home Bray? How could anyone think that you're a monster?"

Dean Ambrose saw the promo as it was going on. The location for whatever reason gave him a bad feeling so he left the arena and was going to go to that location. Bray continued the promo.

"But I am monster, I've done terrible things to good people, and I'm still doing terrible things, even to the people I care about."

That was the moment that Luke Harper and Erick Rowan grabbed Abigail and forced her to sit in the rocking chair and they held her still as they tied her arms and legs in the chair so she couldn't move.

She screamed in shock and was confused and afraid.

"Bray! What's going on? "

"I'm sorry Abigail, I really am, but it is like I said before. Sometimes you have to hurt the people you love in order to protect them."

"Protect me from what?"

"To protect you from yourself. I really do hate to see you suffer. Your depression is more serious than I first thought. You tried to take your own life. I wasn't going to let that happen. I do love you Abigail, whether you see it or not. I'm sorry Abigail, but I'm doing this for your own good. I'm doing this for you, so you don't have to suffer anymore. Goodbye Abigail."

That was the signal for Luke Harper and Erick Rowan to pick her up and throw her over the bridge. Bray couldn't bring himself to do it. When they picked her up she started screaming and crying. Just as they were going to throw her over Dean Ambrose shows up and attacks them . It was clear to him and everyone else that Bray Wyatt was crazy and that he didn't really care about her. He thought he was doing the right thing by throwing her off a bridge. He knew he was out numbered but he had to do something. He couldn't just stand there and watch them throw her over. Luckily for her they were still close to the arena so Dean Ambrose left and found them just in time. Dean Ambrose goes after Luke Harper and Erick Rowan. They put her down, and not in a gentle way. Once Bray found out what was going on he started attacking Dean Ambrose. Soon the numbers game caught up to him. Luke and Erick beat him down and then Bray holds Dean Ambrose back . Luke Harper and Erick Rowan pick Abigail up again and she screams getting Dean Ambrose's attention as he struggles to get free. Bray holds him back as he tells Luke and Erick to throw her over. Dean still tried to get free but watched in horror as they threw her over. Bray laughs like a maniac and finally let him go.

(To be continued. Thanks to the people that review, favorite or follow.)


	9. Chapter 9

Who Do I Trust?

Chapter Nine

Everyone watched the replay on the screen. Bray Wyatt is holding back Dean Ambrose and he gives the orders to throw Abigail off the bridge. She was tied to a chair so she couldn't do anything. Bray thought he was doing her a favor. He didn't want to see her suffer from depression anymore and he didn't want her taking her own life so he thought he would put her out of her misery. Dean Ambrose broke free and jumped off the bridge after her. Bray stood there laughing like a maniac. The camera man didn't know whether to keep filming or to stop. This seemed wrong even to him . The camera man turned off his camera and Raw ended with someone else.

It was dark out and it was hard for Dean Ambrose to see. He didn't see where she landed, but he jumped in anyway. He didn't care about his own life, he was just concerned about Abigail. It was mid October so the water was freezing. He kept growing more and more concerned as each passing second went by. Finally he took a deep breath and dived down into the freezing water. There was a little bit of light and he finally spotted her. She couldn't move and he didn't know whether or not she was still holding her breath. He swam down to her as fast as he could. She was still tied to the chair so he would have to free her from the chair. Luckily for her he always carried a pocket knife with him everywhere he went. As he was cutting the ropes he noticed that she wasn't holding her breath. He cut the ropes as fast as he could and then started carrying her back to the surface, he almost ran out of air himself. He swam with her to shore and saw that she wasn't breathing so he immediately started CPR on her . He didn't care how cold he was, but he was getting frustrated when he couldn't get her to start breathing.

"Come on Abby don't die on me."

After about a minute she finally revived and started gasping for air. She shivered and finally her vision became clear and she saw who rescued her. She was so upset that she didn't know what to do. She acted without thinking and threw herself into his arms crying. He was relieved that he was able to save her. He usually wasn't the hugging type, but he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back while he tried to comfort her as she was crying.

"It's ok Abby. It's over. You don't have to worry about Bray anymore."

"My name is Abigail."

"You are not Bray's sister. You don't have to be called Sister Abigail."

"Abigail is still my real name. Mostly my friends call me Abby, but I don't want to be called that because of my past. I thought that if I changed up my name and my attitude that things would be different. So far, my life has been just as bad being Abigail as it was when I was Abby. I still want to be called Abigail because that's still my real name. I'm just so hurt and confused right now. I thought I could trust Bray. He always said he loved me. I really started looking up to him like a protective brother. I had nowhere to go and he gave me a home. Why would he do this to me?"

"It's because of your depression. You tried to take your life once, but he didn't want you to do that. He has a little bit of sympathy for you, but he's legit crazy. He didn't want to see you suffer anymore and he wanted to be the one to put you out of your misery. That way it wouldn't have been suicide. I'm just glad that I got to you when I did. Come on. Let's get you out of here and get into some warm,dry clothes before we catch hypothermia."

He leads her along, but she stops. She didn't really want to follow him. Not after all she's been through.

"Hey are you coming?"

"No. I'm not making the same mistake twice. I still don't know if I should trust you."

"Oh come on. I'm not asking for you to trust me. I just want to make sure that you're ok. At least change into some dry clothes."

Abigail still backed away. She didn't like his tone.

"Listen thanks for saving me, but I should go. "

"Where are you going to go? Surely not back to Bray."

She didn't say anything because she really didn't have anywhere to go. He walks up to her and gently takes her hand. His voice was now calm as he figured out that he may have been scaring her.

"Please... Abigail come with me. We can share a hotel room. That's what most WWE superstars do anyway while we travel."

"But when you're not traveling, at least you have a place to call home."

He didn't really know what to say to that but was glad when she finally agrees and walked with him slowly. She still wasn't sure about what his true intentions were. He saw the look on her face and sort of knew she felt weird about going to a hotel with him. He gave her a playful smirk.

"I'm not asking you to sleep with me, unless you just really want to."

She stops and blushes, but is slightly terrified. She still has feelings for him and didn't want to end up doing something that she would regret. She still wasn't sure about how he felt about her. One minute he doesn't want anything to do with her, then the next minute he's kissing her in front of the whole world. She doesn't hear from him for a week after the kiss, but ever since then he's been running to her rescue. He sees the embarrassed, nervous look on her face and laughs.

"I'm kidding Sunshine."

"Sunshine?"

"Yeah. You don't want to be called Abby and I don't really want to call you Abigail, so how about Sunshine? It's just a nickname, but it works for you."

"I kind of like it too, but do you call just anyone Sunshine?"

"Nope, but are you coming or not?"

She was getting colder and colder as the wind started blowing.

"Well. I would at least like to get on some dry clothes. I'll go with you, but that doesn't mean that I trust you."

"Fair enough."

First they went back to the arena to get their stuff, and changed into dry clothes. Then they met up in the parking lot. Abigail was a bit confused as she saw Roman Reigns waiting around. Dean Ambrose walked up behind her.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you that Roman and I travel together."

"But didn't The Shield break up?"

"We did storyline wise, but Roman and I are still like brothers."

"Oh so the family thing isn't just with The Wyatts?"

Roman interrupted.

"Now that is storyline. The Wyatts could never be as close as The Shield. What Dean and I have is real brotherhood. We might not really be related, but it's the bond that counts, not just the blood. Come on, we've got room for one more. Seth isn't with us anymore. We're just business partners according to him. I guess he didn't know what real brotherhood was either."

Abigail didn't really know what to say to that. Dean Ambrose politely opens a door for her and she gets in. Somehow he knew she would want to sit in the back. He was sure that she needed her space. She smiled and thanked him. As Roman finished putting the luggage in the trunk he saw Dean get the door and thought that was unusual. Before he got in he said something to Dean on the outside that Abigail didn't hear.

"What's up with you man?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've never really seen you hold the door open for anyone before. It doesn't really seem like the kind of thing you would do. What's the story with you and her anyway?"

"Have you not been paying attention to the kind of things Bray Wyatt has been doing? It just so happens that this storyline is real. Bray fooled her into trusting him, then he went and threw her off a bridge."

"Woah so that wasn't just storyline?"

"No, everything you've heard about her is real. She really does have depression. She's been through a lot. She was still thinking about going back to Bray, even after he almost killed her. I wasn't going to let that happen."

"Oh so you like her then?"

"I didn't say that."

Roman smirked at him.

"Come on. I saw the way you were looking at her. You think she's hot."

"I think she's cute. Cute and hot are two different words."

"So you don't want to make out with her?"

Dean was starting to get annoyed and didn't answer that.

"Look, all I'm saying is I had to get her away from Bray."

Roman nodded like he understood, obviously Dean didn't want to be embarrassed in front of her. The ride to the hotel was about ten minutes, other than the music there was an awkward silence. No one really said anything. It was almost midnight so no one was really up, just the lobby attendants at the hotel. Roman and Dean travel together, but they got separate rooms. When Abigail and Dean got to their room she was amazed by how nice it looked.

"Wow. Nice room. It's nicer than anywhere I've ever lived."

"Yeah well when you're a WWE superstar, sometimes the boss spoils you. It's a little more than what I'm used to, but it's nice. You learn to live with it."

They still looked around the room, but noticed that there was only one bed. There were chairs, but no couch. Abigail put her stuff down in a chair. She felt the awkward silence between them and said something about the situation.

"So um... there's only one bed and no couch."

"Yeah sorry about that. Roman and I kind of found this place ahead of time and already rented the rooms. I didn't really know you would be joining us. But it's still a nice room."

"Yeah."

Abigail didn't look at him. She felt embarrassed about the situation. Dean noticed her blushing and smirked at her.

"Looks like we'll be sleeping together after all."

He saw her look at him with wide eyes as she blushed even more and he laughs.

"You know it's funny. When you first met me you wouldn't stop following me around. Now you're acting all nervous and shy."

"This is all so weird to me. I've never slept with anyone before."

"Ok relax. I see how nervous you're getting. I promise that it will just be sleeping that we do."

Abigail smiles feeling a little better.

"Ok."

"Ok so you can go change or whatever it is you do before going to sleep and I'll go ahead and get comfortable. Maybe I'll be asleep before you come out. I'm a heavy sleeper so don't worry about waking me up."

She simply nods and heads to the bathroom to change. She took about ten minutes. When she got out the lights were off. She didn't think he was asleep yet so she slowly got into bed with him. It felt weird, but at the same time it was nice. She looked over at him. He had shorts on, but he had his shirt off. She thought that he looked hot, but things still seemed awkward between them. She rolled over and faced the other way and soon she fell asleep. Through the night she ended up rolling over to face him without knowing it. It was chilly in the room so they ended up sleeping closer than she thought. Dean usually wouldn't wake up but he felt cold feet on him. He looked over at her as she slept. He moved his feet just slightly to warm them up. Abigail was curled up into a ball. She was so small, but her head was buried into his warm chest. He wrapped one arm around her head, his fingers feeling her soft hair. He felt her breathing against his chest. He smiled at her as he went back to sleep. Abigail woke up at one point of the night. Something startled her and she woke up. Dean Ambrose was asleep. She realized that she was sleeping closer to him than she wanted to, but there was a certain warmth and comfort that made her not want to move. She was halfway awake but could hear his heart beat and she could feel his hand in her hair. She moved her head just slightly to look up to see his face. He was asleep, but she saw him smiling. She smiled too feeling happy and she fell back asleep in his arms. Both of them felt this connection they had with each other. Dean Ambrose had been with several different women before, but he felt like there was something different about Abigail. Even though she told herself that she didn't want to trust him, she felt like he would be different from Bray. She felt safe around him, but in the back of her mind she kept worrying about Bray. She was afraid that he would come back for her and Dean wouldn't be able to protect her . She felt like she was starting to trust him, but she wondered if he would be any different from Bray. As Dean slept he knew he had to do everything he could to protect her.

(To be continued. Nope it's still not over . Even though this is my first WWE story, it's still the longest I've ever done. I hope everyone has enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.)


	10. Chapter 10

Who Do I Trust?

Chapter Ten

Dean Ambrose woke up the next morning. The sun was shining through the window. Abby was still sleeping right beside him. He still couldn't believe that he got her to come along with him. Just a few minutes after he woke up he saw her yawn, open her eyes, and stretch her arms. When she opened her eyes she saw him smiling at her.

"Well good morning Sunshine."

She blushed because she still couldn't believe that she ended up sleeping with him. She still felt a little uncomfortable, but returned a smile to him anyway.

"Good morning."

He went on to ask her how she slept and how she was feeling.

"Did you sleep alright?"

"Actually yes. It's been a while since I've slept in a bed so it was nice."

"So when you were with Bray… you didn't get a bed to sleep in?"

She wasn't exactly happy with the fact that he brought up Bray.

"No. He took me in and gave me a place to stay, but I slept on his couch."

The memories of the previous night came back to her and Dean could tell that she was uncomfortable. He wrapped his arm around her and brought her close. In a way this made her uncomfortable.

"You're still thinking about what happened last night aren't you."

"I wasn't until you brought it up. I still can't believe he did that. So because I have depression and tried to take my life just one time he thinks that he needs to be the one to put me out of my misery so I'm not sad all the time. He wanted to be the one to put me out of my misery so that it wouldn't have been suicide. I wasn't aware of this, but the whole world heard my story about my parents. I thought it was only Bray that was listening and I trusted him. I never told him before, but somehow he knew that I had depression and he told the whole world."

"You've been through a lot. I'm sorry about what's happened to you, but I want to try to help you?"

"He threw me off a bridge, but not long after that you jumped in the water after me. Why would you do that?"

"Well I couldn't just let you drown… I had to do something. You were kind of tied down to a chair so it's not like you could have made it back to the surface."

"That water was freezing… it was like I was dead for a while. I was gone, but you brought me back."

"You say that like maybe you did want to die."

"I didn't. Look I really over reacted that night on Smackdown. You told me that you didn't like me and I lost it. I actually should have known better than to think that you would like me. I was always afraid of getting my heart broken so I never gave love a chance. I started to get this crush on you and I kind of followed you around, so when you told me that you didn't like me I felt like my heart was broken and I just wanted the pain to go away. Bray was there for me that night, but he just wanted to make me feel comfortable around him. He tried to kill me… this was out of nowhere, and at the time I wasn't sad or anything. He threw me off the bridge. You went in after me and you saved my life. I can't thank you enough for that."

"It's no problem… I feel like I'm sort of responsible for your trust issues. I did tell you that night on Smackdown that I didn't like you. I should have said that, I let my anger get the better of me. You were out there on the ring apron and Dolph pushed me into you and you fell on the floor. I was a little concerned because I thought you got hurt. But why wouldn't I like you? You're a nice, beautiful girl, you're different from the rest, and that makes you special."

She smiled and blushed at this, but she was left wondering something.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"So that one night on Raw after you and Roman took out The Wyatt Family you had me in the ring alone… I was thinking you were out there to get back at me for having The Wyatt Family attack you. You even had a chair in your hand and I thought you were going to hit me. But instead… you kissed me. If you supposedly didn't like me, then why did you kiss me?"

"The moment you joined Bray I had a feeling that things weren't right. I attacked The Wyatt Family for two reasons… One because they attacked me first, and two… I did it for you. I was just having a little fun with the chair. I was just playing around. A real man doesn't hit a woman, I wasn't about to hit you. Bray crossed the line when he hit you. The kiss… I had only seen you a few times and when I saw you that night, I thought you were absolutely beautiful. You're what five foot tall? You had on a plain white shirt and jeans, and your hair was braided in pigtails. You were adorable and I'm surprised that I never really noticed how beautiful you were before."

"Well maybe one reason was because those other few times we've seen each other, it was in kind of a dark location so you couldn't see me very well."

She also blushed at this. He had just called her beautiful.

"So it just so happened that you were trapped in the corner and I had you right where I wanted you. It hurt to see you cry in front of me. I just wanted to show you that I wasn't there to hurt you and that I just wanted you to trust me. I think you were making a big mistake by staying with Bray. He kept telling you that he loved you, but if you love someone, you don't smack them in the face."

"He said he was teaching me a lesson. He told me not to trust you. So you kiss me, and then we don't see each other for a whole week. I think that was a confusing time and we both might have needed time to think."

Neither of them had really moved. They were just laying around talking. Abby had brought up their kiss on Raw because she couldn't get it out of her head. Dean was thinking about it too, but only because she brought it up. He saw that she was sort of uncomfortable and decided to have a little fun. He sat up and she glanced at his shirtless body and he laughs a little.

"You know… if you wanted me that bad why didn't you just ask?"

She could tell he was joking around and laughed, but turned red anyway. He laughed along with her as they looked at each other. A few moments later things calm down as their eyes met.

"I still don't know if you trust me, and I don't know if I deserve you trust, but I'm going to be there for you. Don't worry about Bray. He's not going to come near you, not while I'm around. I'm not going to let him hit you or hurt you again."

Things had calmed down a lot and she didn't know if it was the tone of his voice of the words he was saying but she felt safe and that she could believe him. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice him moving closer to her until his face was right in front of hers. Her eyes widened in shock for a moment as she came back to her senses. His face was a few inches away from hers. He stopped when he saw the look on her face. When she saw him stop it made her a little sad. She was shocked at first but realized that maybe he was going to kiss her again so when he stopped she was a little disappointed. They were still a few inches away, he only stopped because he wasn't sure what she was thinking. He had a blank look on his face. She couldn't tell any hint of emotion, but she gave him a little smile showing him that it was ok as she moved into his lips.

He was actually surprised because usually he was the one to make the first move. He was glad that she wanted this and he took control. They closed their eyes and enjoyed the kiss. They both wanted this, ever since their kiss on Raw, all they wanted was to kiss each other again. As they kissed he lost control of his thoughts and leaned over on top of her and his hands started wandering around her body. She felt his hands start to move under her shirt and she started having a fight within her brain. Part of her wanted him to stop while the other part of her wanted him to keep going. Then her more reasonable side made her stop kissing him as she came to her senses. She took her hands and started pushing him away.

"Stop! Wait! This isn't right. We shouldn't be doing this."

Dean was sort of upset because he thought that he was just starting to get through to her. He thought he was getting her to trust him.

"Oh come on!

He got off of her as she got up out of the bed and grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

"I'm sorry… this just doesn't feel right. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Abby stop! Relax ok. Everything is ok. I'm sorry… I was way out of line."

She didn't even notice or care that he called her Abby. She was freaking out. Once she changed, she grabbed her stuff and left the room and went down to the lobby. She was surprised when she saw a few other people from WWE down there. Natalya was one of her friends, but they didn't always hang out so Natalya had to be caught up on what's been going on. She was just as surprised to see Abby as she was to see Natalya.

"Abby! You're ok."

"Of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Um Bray had you thrown off a bridge and the Dean Ambrose jumped in after you. The camera man stopped filming and moved onto something else when Dean jumped off the bridge… People were thinking that you were dead. Tell me what happened. What are you doing here?"

"It's kind of a long story."

"That's ok. I'm not doing anything."

"Well… as you know... I do suffer from depression and it just so happened that I have to live in my car. So Bray overhears me one night… along with the rest of the world apparently and I was about to take my life when he stopped me. So he played around acting like a big brother to me and told me that he loved me and took me in as family and all of this other stuff. He says that he didn't want to see me suffer anymore and he didn't want me committing suicide so he thought he was doing the right thing out of love I guess and he was going to put me out of my misery. So he had me tied to a chair and he had Erick Rowan and Luke Harper throw me over. I guess he felt a little bit guilty and couldn't do it by himself."

"So tell me about Dean Ambrose. I heard you got to meet him, and the talk is that you have a little crush on him. He is absolutely adorable and I think the two of you would make a great couple."

"Who told you this?"

"Brie."

Abby rolled her eyes. She should have known Brie would go running her mouth.

"So come on Abby… tell me what it's like to have a story line with Dean Ambrose… especially since you have a crush on him."

"This isn't story line… this is real. Dean Ambrose said that he wanted to get me away from The Wyatt Family because he didn't like the idea of me being with them. Then one night on Raw he beats up The Wyatt Family and gets me alone in the ring. He had told me before that he didn't like me and I had them go out and attack him so I thought he was coming out to get back at me, but instead he kisses me. As for the bridge… I'm glad Dean Ambrose was there to save me that night. I'm telling you the truth when I tell you this… I actually died because I was tied to the chair and I ran out of air. Dean Ambrose found me and saved me. He brought me here last night. I couldn't exactly go back to Bray after he tried to kill me."

"So you and Dean Ambrose kissed, and he brought you here last night?"

"Yes, but don't get any ideas… we didn't do anything. But when I woke up things got a little awkward… the kiss we had on Raw was nothing compared to what he did a few minutes ago."

Natalya had a sly look on her face.

"What do you mean by that Abby?"

"We kissed again for the first time since Raw a few weeks ago… this time it was a heated kiss. I lost my mind for a moment, but things got out of control. Things almost went a little too far for me. I didn't feel comfortable about this. He started putting his hands under my shirt. I wasn't exactly ok with that. I think he's looking for me. I've got to get out of here I've got to avoid him and The Wyatt Family…I'll meet you at the next town."

"Ok. Bye Abby. Be careful."

Abby left the hotel as fast as she could and made it to her car. Her emotions were all over the place. She was scared because she couldn't believe what almost happened between her and Dean Ambrose and she was also scared because she had the feeling that Bray could be around any corner. She was upset with herself because part of her wanted to give in and let Dean take control. She felt like she had taken a step backwards. She had that sad feeling in her head again that she blew it with him and that she was going to end up living out of her car again. She wiped away a few tears, but got in her car so she could go to the next town. Part of her wanted Dean Ambrose to come out and stop her from leaving.

The moment Abby left the room Dean Ambrose lost it. He smacked himself in the head and threw his stuff against the wall.

"I'm such an idiot. I blew it. She'll never trust me now. I can't run after her. She's already running away, but if I run after her she'll freak out even more. I should just give her the space she needs and hopefully I'll catch up with her at the next town, apologize, and hopefully we can move on."

Roman Reigns was in the next room and he was about to leave his room to check out when he heard the crash next door when Dean threw his stuff. He was a bit concerned for his friend and went to go check on him.

"Hey Dean open up."

Dean put a shirt on and went to open the door.

"What's going on in here? I heard a loud crash? Where's Abby, or Abigail… wasn't she with you?"

"I screwed up ok! I took things too far and she freaked out and left me. Just when I think I was getting her to trust me, I made a stupid mistake and she freaked out and left me. She's probably going to go back to Bray. He's the only guy she trusts. The guy tried to kill her, but she still trusts him."

"Calm down man. We need to get ready and go. Maybe the ride to the next town will calm you down. When we get to the next town you can talk to her about it."

"I can try, but she might be too scared to come near me."

Roman gives him a weird look.

"You're going to let that stop you from going after her."

"If I go after her, she will freak out and run away. Maybe I should just give her some space."

Roman looks at him like he doesn't know who he is anymore.

"Hello is Dean in there? I'd like to talk to him. This isn't like you at all. What is it about this girl that's changed you?"

"She's different from every other girl I've met. Even with the type of guy that I am, she brings out the good in me. I know she won't admit it, but I think she needs me."

"Does she need you or do you need her?"

"Probably both ok… She probably needs me as much as I need her, but I may never get to be with her because I screwed up and she may never trust me."

"I saw her leaving out of my window. She didn't look like she was too happy. It seemed like she had a lot on her mind."

As Abby was driving down the road, her mind kept wondering back to Dean Ambrose. The kiss they shared earlier that day was still on her mind, it was as if she could still feel his kiss on her lips. She felt like slapping herself in the head. She may have ruined one of the only relationships she could have ever had because she was scared. She wasn't sure if it was a relationship or not, but she was sure they weren't just friends. Friends don't really go that far. She still had an eerie feeling in the back of her mind. She didn't have the radio on because it distracted her and she liked to hear her thoughts. She thought she was losing her mind because she swore that she heard someone calling her name. The voices sounded familiar, but she was thinking that maybe she was just being paranoid, but then the voices got a bit louder, but not above a whisper. The voices kept calling her name. Little did she know was that she wasn't alone. She had a lot of stuff in the back seats of her car, but she had several blankets because she would use them when she had to sleep in her car. Little did she know was that three very familiar people were riding in the car with her. They were hiding under the blankets. Those three people decided to make their presence known. They took off the blankets and slowly sat up still whispering Abigail. When Abby looked in the rear view mirror she saw the face of none other than Bray Wyatt and his family. She screamed and lost control of the wheel, went off the road and crashed into a tree.

Luckily for her she wasn't going very fast so the crash wasn't very severe, but she did end up hitting her head and busting it open. The bad news is, it was at a place out in the open country side so no one really saw what happened. Since the guys in the back were tall strong guys, the crash didn't affect them at all. She couldn't move because her seat was so close to the wheel. Bray moved from his spot and moved her seat where it leaned her back so he could look at her. He could see that she was bleeding from her head and that she may lose consciousness. She screamed, but couldn't move. Luke Harper and Erick Rowan were holding her down. Bray finds a soft tissue and gently wipes the blood from her head.

"Don't worry Abigail… we're going to take care of you."

There was nothing that Abby could do and no one was around to help her. She was slowly losing consciousness from her head injury. She closed her eyes as she realized that there was nothing she could do. Bray continues to apply pressure so the bleeding would slow down. This was the last thing she heard before she passed out.

"Sleep now Abigail… you need your strength. Oh… Welcome back to the Family… Sister Abigail."

The Wyatt Family get out and get her out of her car. She wasn't that heavy so Bray actually decided to take her in his arms and carry her. Bray actually knew where he was going so he didn't have to walk very far. The Wyatt Family had many places to call home. Bray kissed her forehead even though there was still blood on it, and smiled down at her.

"We're going home Abigail… We're going home."

(To be continued… Wow I really did not think this story would be this long, but I just can't end it yet. The ideas are still buzzing around in my head. Reviews are appreciated. Good or Bad.)


	11. Chapter 11

Who Do I Trust?

Chapter Eleven

Abby woke up on a couch looking up at a ceiling. She was confused, she wasn't sure where she was. The room she was in was mostly dark, except for the dim light in the corner of the room. She had a blanket on her, it must have been cold that night. She sat up only to feel dizzy and her head aching. She could feel stitches in her head and she layed back down and closed her eyes. This seemed to relieve some of the pain. She didn't remember how this happened she didn't really remember anything about the previous day. She wasn't alone in that room, she had someone watching over her as she slept.

" Good morning Abigail."

Her eyes shot open as she heard his voice.

"Bray, how long have you been in here?"

Bray smiles at her. He chuckles to himself. She didn't remember what happened the day before. When she hit her head, it must have caused her to have amnesia. She still knew who he was,but she must not have known what he did.

"I've been here all night watching over you like I normally do. You took a bad bump to the head. Don't you remember the accident?"

"Accident?"

"You were in a car accident Abigail. You were lucky that the boys and I found you when we did. You had a very bad cut on your forehead. I stitched it up for you last night."

"Wait... if I was in an accident, why am I not in the hospital?"

"Because I was there when the accident happened. An ambulance would have to find you, and you needed immediate help. You passed out from lack of blood and I knew I had to take care of that cut on your head as soon as possible. I've done my fair share of stitching people up so I carefully stitched you up. I watch over you every night while you sleep so that I know that you are safe,but last night I was really concerned about you. I didn't know if you would make it through the night."

"So I was in an accident. How bad did my car look?"

"It's totaled. There is no going back to living in your car. You are much safer here Abigail."

Bray was right about one thing, her car was totaled. Roman and Dean were on their way to the next town when they saw the car's front end wrapped around the tree. At first he didn't think much about it because anyone could have the same type of car. There was just this uneasy feeling that wanted him to stop.

"Roman... pull over. Something doesn't feel right."

Roman pulled over.

"What, do you have to throw up or something?"

Dean got out of the car and walked over to the crash site. Roman got out and started following him.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?"

As Dean got to the car he looked inside and recognized some of the things inside and his eyes widened in shock.

"This is Abby's car."

Roman didn't believe him.

"Just because it may look like her car doesn't mean it is her car."

"I know it's her car. I saw some of the stuff inside. It's her stuff,this is her car . She had an accident."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes! Something happened to her, I know it. Something caused her to crash."

"She did seem pretty upset when she left the hotel. She could have had a lot on her mind."

Dean seemed worried about this.

"It's my fault... I went too far and I drove her away. She was freaked out by what I did and she couldn't think straight . This is my fault."

Roman had never seen Dean Ambrose in this emotional state before.

"Take it easy man, you don't know what happened, it is not your fault, anything could have happened. Maybe you weren't the only thing on her mind. She was with The Wyatt Family. She's been scared of Bray finding her. That could have caused this."

"She's not here so she's probably at the nearest hospital."

Roman knew that Dean had it bad for this girl and knew that they wouldn't be getting to the next town on time. He drove Dean to the nearest hospital, but the nurse told them that there was no one by the name of Abby at their hospital. That hospital was the only one for fifty miles so that was the only one she could have been at. Roman wasn't exactly happy with Dean after wasting his time. Dean knew that something was wrong. He knew it was her car that they saw.

"Roman, I know you're mad,but I know that was her car."

"If she had been in a bad accident,she would have been at the hospital."

"Unless something else happened to her."

"Nothing happened to her. She did not get into an accident, that was not her car. You've got it so bad for her. Just admit it, you're in love with her."

Dean Ambrose was never the type of guy that would fall for someone,but ever since Abby left him,it's turned his whole world upside down.

"I am not in love with her!"

"Whatever man. If you didn't love her, you wouldn't be freaking out like this."

Dean didn't say anything else because he knew Roman was right. He just turned up the radio and ignored him for the rest of the ride.

When The Wyatt Family got to the next town, Bray took Abby to the trainer's room. The doctor noticed that she had a bump on her head right next to the stitches she had. The doctor didn't know what happened,and didn't ask what happened, he just diagnosed her with a concussion and told her to stay out of the ring for two to three weeks. There was an on screen segment with The Wyatt Family concerning Abby's concussion He didn't bring up what he did.

"Tell me Abigail, what do you remember?"

This was actually truth, she was actually saying what she remembered,and not just an on screen segment. Roman and Dean finally made it when it was time for The Wyatt's segment.

"I remember you saving my life. I was thinking about committing suicide and you showed up and saved me. You're only doing what's best for me."

"Right, and who is the man that caused you to go suicidal?"

"Dean Ambrose."

There was a pause because the crowd was booing her. Not just The Wyatt Family,but her too. She continued speaking.

"Dean Ambrose caused my state of depression, he broke my heart, and he tried to hurt me. Thank goodness for you Bray, you were there to stop him. You've always been there for me. "

"I always have been,and I always will be."

Abby smiles and hugs him.

"I love you Bray."

"And I love you... Sister Abigail."

The crowd booed as the segment ended.

Dean Ambrose came out to the ring and said what was on his mind. The crowd cheered for him as he came out.

"I don't get it... Abby I think you have some memory issues because you seem to think that I'm the bad guy. If I remember correctly, you seemed to enjoy kissed me that week on Raw, and if my memory serves me correctly, I do believe that Bray Wyatt was the man that threw you off a bridge last week.

Abigail comes out alone while he was talking.

"You are a liar! You are a liar Dean Ambrose! Bray loves me. He would never do something like that to me."

"Oh yeah? Well why don't we just watch the footage from last week, maybe refresh your memory."

"They all watched the footage and Abigail was just as confused as ever. It was Bray that she was seeing. Bray comes out to explain.

"Don't be fooled by his lies and illusions. Abigail... you know how Hollywood can make someone look just like someone."

Dean Ambrose had his something to say to that.

"Abby... everyone saw him hit you in the face. If he was here to protect you, wouldn't he have stopped whoever it was that was throwing you off the bridge?

Bray responds back to Dean Ambrose.

"You see Abigail... it wasn't even him that jumped into the water after you. It wasn't even you tied up. Remember what I told you about Hollywood and their movie magic.

Dean Ambrose wanted to go up the ramp after Bray,but Erick Rowan and Luke Harper came out and stood behind Bray like his guards but their presence was known. Dean just stayed in the ring as his temper was about to blow.

"This isn't Hollywood! This is the WWE! What you saw was real Abby."

None of this was coming back to her. She was just confused and didn't know who to believe. Her emotions got the better of her and she was angry, yet sad and confused at the same time.

"Stop ok! Both of you. I've heard enough. I honestly don't know who is lying and who is telling the truth. I was in an accident and I hit my head. I can't remember much from last week, what I remember last was Bray taking me in. What I remember about Dean Ambrose was that you tried to attack me,but if what you say is true, then I don't know if I want to stay with you anymore Bray."

Bray laughs at this.

"Where else are you going to go? You don't have a car to live in anymore."

Things started making sense to Dean Ambrose.

"I get it now... Abby was on her way to the next town when all of a sudden she looks in her mirror and sees you. You snuckinto her car and she freaked out and drove off the road and into a tree. I saw her car on the side of the road. She wasn't in a hospital because you kidnapped her . Why? Because you love nothing more than to have control of people. Lucky for you Bray that she doesn't remember the insane freak that you are."

Her head was spinning, she starts pacing back and forth.

Bray responds back.

"You think you know what's best for her? You were the one that drove her into a state of depression and attempted suicide. Tell us what you want Abigail."

"She doesn't know what she wants. She can't remember that you tried to kill her."

"Tell us what you want Abigail..."

"I want to be left alone!"

She runs backstage and broke down into tears. Her head was spinning and hurting. It was hard for her to breathe, she wanted to get away from Dean Ambrose, and she wanted to get away from Bray Wyatt. She needed time to think and sort things out. The more she tried to think, the more her head hurt. She felt naucious and she was still having a hard time breathing and she passed out. Dean Ambrose and Bray Wyatt were looking for her,but someone else found her passed out and took her to the trainer's room as soon as they found her.

(To be continued... So Abby/Abigail is having memory problems. She doesn't remember if it was Bray or Dean that she should have been trusting. Dean Ambrose and Bray Wyatt were both looking for her,but someone else found her first. The question is who?)


	12. Chapter 12

Who Do I Trust?

Chapter Twelve

Abby woke up hearing familiar voives. When she woke up she had a massive headache. She saw the WWE doctor and realized that she was inIhe trainer's room. The last thing she remembered was passing out in the hallway. She wasn't alone, she loked around the room and saw Roman Reigns.

"Oh good you're awake."

"Roman? What's going on?"

"You passed out in the hallway, you hit your head. I thought that I'd take you to the trainer's room to check up on you."

"Oh man... I've got a massive headache."

"What were you so freaked out about?"

It took Abby a moment,but then she remembered why she was freaking out.

"It's all coming back to me now. I couldn't remember what happened over the past week and I ended up back with Bray Wyatt. I wasn't sure if I should have believed him or Dean Ambrose. The last time I saw Dean Ambrose, things may have went a little too far. Then again it could have just been me. I've always been afraid of ending up like my mom. I've never gave love a chance. I almost feel like I can trust Dean Ambrose, like I could love him,but I've never really been in love before so I'm still scared. I don't know what to expect."

"I'm not trying to help you pick a side or anything, but I think you should give Dean a chance. You know he's crazy about you right?"

"He is?"

"Yeah. I've never seen him like this before. He's had girlfriends before, but you must really mean something to him. While we were on the road, he was so convinced that you were in an accident, and he was sure that it was his fault."

"But I was in an accident. It wasn't his fault. The Wyatt Family must have hid in my car. I kept hearing someone calling my name,but I was thinking maybe I was going crazy. Then I finally look in my rear view mirror and I see Bray. It was my own fault. I saw him, freaked out, and lost control of the wheel. Then I guess I passed out. I had a bad scratch on my head and I was loosing blood. I guess he took me somewhere against my will."

"That's Bray Wyatt for you. He's always wanting to be in control of people. Luke Harper and Erick Rowan aren't in their right minds and Bray isn't either. Then again he knows what he's doing, they look up to him like he's some kind of role model. They think he's helping them, but really he's just using them. He likes to be in control of people, all they do for him is make it seem like he's unbeatable. They come out to the ring to intimidate people and whenever it seems like Bray is going to lose, they get involved and cause the disqualification. So then technically the other person wins, but it doesn't matter because then you're going to get a beat down. So you remember everything now?"

"I remember that Bray tried to throw me off a bridge and kill me. So he thinks that since I suffer from depression and since I tried to take my life one time that he needs to be the one to put me out of my misery. Then again, he had Erick Rowan and Luke Harper to throw me off the bridge. Maybe he felt too guilty to do it himself."

Roman and Abby talked for a little while longer until Dean Ambrose burst into the trainer's room. He had looked everywhere else for Abby and was hoping to find her before Bray did. He was relieved, but slightly confused at the sight in front of him.

"What's going on?"

"Chill man, I found her passed out in the hallway and I saw her hit her head so I took her to the trainer's room. The doctor said that she's going to be ok."

"When I hit my head, it must have gave me my memory back. I remember everything, but it sure did give me a bad headache."

Roman could sense that Dean and Abby wanted to be alone so he left to get ready for his match. The doctor had already left the room so it was just Dean and Abby alone.

"So you remember everything?"

"Yeah. I remember that you saved me and that we shared a hotel room together. I remember things got a little... out of control."

"I've said I was sorry. Apologizing isn't something I do very often."

"No I'm sorry Dean..."

He really didn't know why she was apologizing.

"For what?"

"For leaving and making you think that it was your fault that I got into an wasn't your fault. Somehow The Wyatt Family snuck into my car and when I finally realized they were in my car with me I freaked out and lost control of the wheel. I'm sorry I made you think it was your fault. I never should have left in the first place. One part of me wanted to stay, but I was afraid. I just don't want to end up like my mom. Since I do have depression, I'm afraid to give love a chance. I don't know if I could handle a bad breakup. "

"It's ok... I was way out of line."

"No I should have gave you a chance. I can't keep letting what happened with my mom bother me. Just because she never had a good relationship doesn't mean that I shouldn't give one a chance."

It had been several weeks since she's been in a match. At first the doctor thought that she may have had a concussion,but she was medically cleared to complete. The last match she had was against AJ, but that match ended in chaos when Dean Ambrose came out to attack The Wyatt Family. Since that match never officially ended, The Authority decided to put her in a match for the Diva's championship. Abby was so excited about this that she nearly forgot that she was trying to avoid The Wyatt Family. Dean Ambrose didn't say anything, but he was going to come out with her to watch out for The Wyatt Family. AJ came out first, then Abby. The match was about to start when Dean Ambrose's music hit. Abby was almost confused as to why he was out there, but remained focused on her opponent as the bell rang. Dean went over to the commentary table and sat down. JBL was the first one to speak.

"So I'm guessing you're out here to watch Abigail."

"I am, and her name is Abby."

"Bray calls her Abigail... She's his sister."

"She is not his sister, that maniac tried to kill her!"

Michael Cole spoke up.

"While we're talking about Bray Wyatt, you and him have had mainly a war of words, but the two of you have had quite the rivalry going on over the past few weeks. It all started with that woman in the ring. Abigail or Abby whatever you want to call her, she's been involved with you and Bray. It's weird though. At first it seemed like she had a crush on you, then when you didn't want anything to do with her, she lost her mind and Bray Wyatt took her into his family. Then out of the blue you come out and attack The Wyatt Family. You kiss her in the ring and Bray goes and throws her off a bridge. You jump in after her and then no one sees or hears from either of you for a week. Then tonight she shows up here with The Wyatt Family like she doesn't know what happened. Could you explain that? "

"She ended up driving in her car and The Wyatts snuck in her car so when she saw them she freaked out and drove off the road. Then I guess Bray took her from her car. She had a bad bumo and a scratch on her head. I guess that was from the accident. I guess it caused her to forget some things. Then backstage someone found her and took her to the trainer's room. She must have hit her head again because now she remembers everything. I guess the doctor cleared her to compete and The Authority put her in a match. I came out here to stand guard I guess. I'm watching out for The Wyatts. Surely by now they know she's out here so when they come out, I'll be ready."

Michael Cole spoke up again.

"You know a lot of the WWE Universe admires your guts and willingness to fight against the odds,but what are you going to do? It's still a three on one situation. "

JBL spoke up.

"Isn't it ironic? The Shield used to play the three on one numbers game. Now Dean Ambrose is the one fighting against three other men."

"I'm a fighter Cole, I'll find a way."

Since Abby was finally being herself again she wasn't planning on using Bray's move Sister Abigail. It was an uphill fight for the title. AJ was trying to intimidate her during the match.

"Aw... poor Abby. She's been scared lately. I see your boyfriend over there. Oh wait... he's not your boyfriend is he? He doesn't love you, he feels sorry for you because Bray is after you. Aw... poor Abby has depression. I hope you don't cry too much and try to take your life once you lose this match."

Abby was tired of listening to AJ. She was currently in AJ's Black Widow submission hold but somehow reversed it and put AJ in a submission hold of her own. Now it was AJ's turn to scream in pain. She tried to reach the bottom rope to force the break but Abby pulled her away from the ropes and applied the hold even tighter. Aj was in the center of the ring and had no where to go. Just as AJ was about to tap out the lights go out. AJ wasn't playing around. As soon as the lights went out she got out of the ring and ran up the ramp. Once the lights went out, Dean Ambrose got in the ring and stood beside Abby. The lights came back on and Bray was standing at the top of the ramp.

"We came back for you Abigail... I see you remember what happened."

Abby had a microphone. She was actually going to talk back to him.

"You tried to kill me!"

"You make that sound like a bad thing. If I remember correctly... about a month or so ago you tried to take your own life."

"I was overreacting. It's not my fault that I have depression. I didn't want anyone to know about it, but you went and told the whole world."

"Depression is something you want people to know about so people can help you."

Dean Ambrose grabbed Abby's mic.

"Oh yeah you really helped her by throwing her off a bridge."

"Dean Ambrose... You're the one that first caused her depression."

"Shut up Wyatt! It takes more than one thing to cause depression. I was only part of the problem..."

He smiles at her and turns to face her and took one of her hands in his.

"A problem that I hope I can help fix."

He leans down to her face and kisses her. The whole crowd cheered and whistled at them. Abby was shocked, but quickly got over the shock and kissed him back. There were fireworks going off in her head and her heart was doing somersaults. This only made Bray mad.

"Don't listen to him Abigail! Don't you listen to his lies! He doesn't care about you, not like I only reason why I did what I did was to put you out of your misery . I hate seeing people suffer. I don't want you to suffer anymore Abigail, you've been through enough already. I wanted to be the one to put you out of your misery so it wouldn't have been suicide. "

"Yet you didn't. You couldn't do it yourself so you had dumb and dumber over there do it for you. You're the one that doesn't care about her. You don't care about her, you just want to have power and control over her like you do Harper and Rowan."

"You stay out of this Ambrose! We are coming down to that ring, and we're taking back our sister."

Dean tells Abby to run through the crowd.

"Run Abby! Get out of here!"

She didn't want to leave him in the ring alone.

"But what about..."

"Go Abby. Run! Don't worry about me."

Abby did what he said and she ran through the crowd of fans. She didn't look back,but she knew what was going to happen. He was going to stand in the ring and try to take on the whole Wyatt Family. She didn't want to look back and see him getting beat down because of her. She made her way to the top of the stairs before she finally decided to turn around. When she did, what she saw surprised her. While she ran, Dean Ambrose left the ring only for a second to grab a steel chair. Bray stayed back and sent Erick Rowan and Luke Harper into the ring first. They were the first ones to feel the sting of the steel chair. Bray thought that he was being smart. While Dean was busy with Harper and Rowan, he snuck in the ring and thought he'd attack. While Dean Ambrose was used to being on the other end of three on one situations he had the situation under control. Harper and Rowan were down for the moment so he turned his attention to Bray Wyatt. He not only hit Bray with the steel chair, but put the chair on the ground and hit Bray with his move Dirty Deeds and Bray's head hit the chair and he was out.

Dean looked out into the crowd and up the stairs where he saw Abby at the top. He pointed up at her and smiled at her. She smiled back at him as he made his way up to her. When he got up to her he took her hand in his and they walked out of the arena together. Once they were sure that they were alone they started talking again. Or at least they thought they were alone. Someone was watching them.

"So you left The Wyatt Family laying. I saw the replay. You really put Bray in his place."

Dean smirked at this.

"I sure did didn't I?"

"Thank you for that."

She gave him a hug. Dean sort of made a face.

"You know... I'm not really the hugging type, but with you I could get used to it."

He hugs her back.

No one ever knew when things would be over but Dean had a feeling that this would be the last time The Wyatt Family would bother her.

"I think that takes care of The Wyatts"

Abby wasn't so sure.

"For now."

"What do you mean for now? I left them laying."

"I know, but will it ever really be over? I can't help but look over my shoulder now and think that they're right behind me. Especially since the issue with my car."

Talking about her car got her thinking. The more she thought about it the more upset she got. Dean saw this and wrapped his arm around her concerned.

"Wait a minute... I'm not staying with The Wyatt Family, and now... I don't really have a car to live in anymore so what am I going to do?"

"You can stay with me."

Abby was unsure about this.

"I don't know if I should. I mean...you would really let me stay with you? I don't know... I really don't want to be a burden."

"Abby... after all we've been through... you're not a burden to me. Listen... this isn't something I say very often and I know we've only known each other for about a month, but we've already been through a lot together. Look... I'm really not good with things like this, but I guess I'm really just trying to say... I love you Abby."

Dean avoided looking at her for a minute. He didn't know what she would say or do. Abby was shocked. She was sure that she was hearing things.

"You love me?"

Dean still didn't look at her. She was so happy and excited that she kissed him. The kiss was short because he stopped it and started laughing.

"So I guess this means you love me back."

Abby blushed.

"Yeah. I love you too Dean."

"So do you want to move in with me?"

Abby smiled and finally agreed.

"Yes, and thanks... for everything."

"No problem."

Dean smiles at her then brings her into a kiss. They were interrupted by the sound of someone clapping. Roman came out from around the corner.

"See Dean... you didn't want to admit it,but I was right. You're in love with her."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Fine...you were right."

"Come on lovebirds... lets get going."

Abby blushes and Dean kept quiet. They grabbed their stuff, put their stuff in the trunk and got in Roman's rental van and they made their way to the next town.

It was about ten months later, Dean and Abby have been happily dating. Dean was right, Abby hasn't had a run in with The Wyatt Family since that night on Raw. It had been ten months since they started going out. For the most part, they kept their relationship quiet from everyone because the last thing they wanted was a bunch of people bothering them. So one night on Raw, Abby was confused as to what was going on. This would be the night that they make their relationship known. Dean kept telling her to keep looking out at the crowd.

"Ok... I'm looking out at the crowd. What am I supposed to be looking for?"

The crowd started getting loud and excited and they all started pointing towards the ring. Dean grabbed her hand and got her attention. She was absolutely speechless once she looked at him. He was down on one knee and there was a ring right in front of her.

"Abby... I've never been the type of guy that would fall in love, but over the past ten months or so you've made me do so many things I would never do. You bring out the best in 've been through good times and bad times,but we've gotten through them together. I'm in love with you Abby. Will you marry me?"

Some of the crowd did Daniel Bryan's yes chant while others simply clapped. Abby was so happy and tears of joy fell down her face.

"Yes. I will. I love you Dean Ambrose."

He jumped up and grabbed her, spinning her around in the air. They kissed and then he put the ring on her finger.

It was hard for them to get a moment alone that night, but it was worth it. What they wanted to prove to each other was that they weren't ashamed of their relationship. It was one of the happiness days of her life. She was going to be married soon. Finally she found someone that would love her, someone she could love and someone she could trust.

(The End. Thank you for those that faved, followed and reviewed. This is my first WWE story, hopefully not the last. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.)


End file.
